Under His Power
by SnickyPop
Summary: Under rewrite. Sorta.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: Ok. This could be considered one of my "How it Ends" stories, but it is an actual chapter story, not a oneshot. Really I make a lot of stories like this because I'm always thinking up the ending for something I read. Naruto is no different. Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Oh! Also, im warning you. There is going to be A LOT of ooc-idness in the story, but the things that happen change how they look at the world, so just deal with it.**

Under His Power

Chapter One

"citizens of Konoha! I am now your leader! The land of fire is now officially under the rule of the Sound!"

You could hear the screams of defiance and fear throughout the crowd. First, he killed their sandaime and now he wants to take over the whole country! They couldn't even fight back. Every ninja was put under surveillance. They couldn't move a muscle or do any jutsu without having some sound or sand nin breathing down their neck and dragging them off to be punished. In fact, the only nin that were left were the genin and academy students. All the chunin were taken to be brain washed to follow Orochimaru and if that didn't work, they were thrown in jail with the jounin and ANBU.

Konoha was defenseless.

The strongest genin in the whole village stood and glared up at Orochimaru and his flunkies. Kabuto, Kimimaru, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Jiroubu. They were defenseless as well. Against a sannin, a medic nin, and cursed sound nin with some of Orochimaru's power, they didn't have a chance. They needed help. But they knew it wasn't coming. The Cloud and Rock were already allied with the sound along with the sand. The mist had stayed away, knowing it would be a whole big mess. Even if they knew they would be dragged in sooner or later.

Though the sand was allied with the sound, they were not as free as they had hoped to be. Orochimaru had guessed that they wouldn't be happy that he killed their Kazekage, so he put them under a careful watch as well. Some of the more faithful sand citizens were lucky enough to stay in the wind, but others were shipped off to konoha and Otogakure.

The sand siblings were some of the unlucky ones. They were sent to konoha. But in their view, it wasn't that unlucky. Temari was enjoying Shikamaru's company (she loved to tease him) and Gaara was calmer when around naruto. This made Temari and Kankuro ecstatic.

The citizens were scared, no, more like terrified. Their only protection was a bunch of genin. It wasn't exactly comforting. Plus all the genin's time was consumed to the repairs of the village. Orochimaru was just playing with them. Pulling their strings like they were puppets.

The sun never seemed to shine anymore. It was always cloudy and raining. It made everyone depressed. The flowers looked forlorn and out of place. The hokages sitting atop the mountain seemed to weep at what had become of their little leaves.

Orochimaru smirked triumphantly at what he had done to make konoha into what it was now. He walked away, into the newly revamped hokage's tower. _One more piece and the puzzle will be complete. I'm waiting for you to come to your senses, Sasuke-kun._

"Alright! All you genin get back to the repairs. The rest of you civilians can go home." Kimimaru's voice rang out through the gathered prisoners.

All the genin started to move slowly away from the tower to the center of destruction; which was the north-western wall.

Sakura sighed, "I can't believe what has happened to us."

"Our sensei's have been locked away and we have practically been demoted to slaves," Said Tenten in a sad tone. "We have nothing left."

"Only each other," answered shikamaru.

"The problem is that we will never get out of this hell hole because the other countries are too afraid to fight back."

"Kiba-kun!"

"Don't fight it, Hinata," said Neji, "he is right. We can only depend on the ones closest to us anymore.

"And it's all that damn snake's fault!!"

"Naruto! You can't talk like that anymore. We can't allow any of us to die." said sakura, almost in tears.

Sasuke stopped walking. "I'm sorry, everyone."

All was quiet.

"He didn't just come to conquer konoha, it was for me too. I'm sorry that it's partly my fault he's here."

"Uchiha," everyone looked over to Gaara. "Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control. Orochimaru is a mad man, you don't know what it is thinking. He has his own agenda, and every one of us were just chess pieces stuck in the middle of it. Don't put every thing on your shoulders when the rest of us will help you carry the weight."

(A/N: O.o sorry, that was a little ooc. I warned you)

Sasuke just looked to Gaara and nodded. They were on their way again.

----

Three days later, the sun was setting and the genin were relieved of their construction duties. They were dead tired. The young shinobi and kunoichi were headed off to the Hyuga compound, where they all just recently moved to. They were unwilling to be apart from each other, but more afraid to go back home and see what had become of it. Just like what had happened to Sakura and Ino.

---Flash back---

­_They had just gotten off of work and Sakura and Ino went to check on their families. They had just moved into the Hyuga compound but they were worried about their mothers. Their fathers were both Shinobi and had been taken off to who knows where. But their mothers had been spared. It made little difference, though. No one was safe anymore. That was why they had been sent by their moms to live with the others in the compound. It was more protected. Every three days after their shifts ended, Sakura went with Ino to check on what was left of their families at Ino's flower shop, where they both lived._

_The two friends were trailing along the deserted road in silence. They were still exhausted from work, but they wanted to see their mothers so badly. _

_There was a shrill scream off in the distance. That was not uncommon anymore, but Ino and sakura decided not to ignore it. They dashed off to the direction they heard it come from, but they were not prepared for what was to come._

_--_

_The two kunoichi froze. "M-Mom!" they screamed together. _

_Ino's mother lay dead on the road covered in blood. She ran over to her dying mother._

_Sakura's mother was being held by the hair by a bald sound nin. "Sakura!" she gasped out. _

"_Oh, what do we have here? Your daughter, I suppose. That makes it even more fun," Said the sound shinobi in an icy voice. "Say goodbye to your mother, you pink haired whore."_

"_Sak-" There was a flash of metal. Sakura's mom never finished what she was saying._

"_hooh? Is the little girl crying?"_

_Sakura stood with her eyes shadowed over and her fists clenched. She was trembling. _

_All of the sudden there was an enormous burst of killing intent coming from sakura._

_She looked up fiercely with eyes full of hate. She started to walk slowly over to the man who killed her mother and the woman who was like an Aunt to her. _

_She pulled out a kunai. The man was humoring her._

"_what? Are you going to kill me?" he laughed inwardly. This was the part where the girl falters and then either runs away or starts crying, or both. _

_Another wave of killing intent came from sakura. _

"_Yes."_

_Shit. This girl was different. She charged. _

_The man was really a coward. He ran away into the night. Sakura stopped, then turned toward her best friend. _

_Ino was a mess. She was tired from three days with out sleep and on top of that her mother was dead. She was sobbing. Sakura was in no better condition, but she wasn't crying. She just wanted to find and kill the man that did that to her family. She turned around in order to follow the man but collapsed from exhaustion. She forced herself to get up. _

"_Come on, Ino. We'll put them in the flower bead where they can rest in peace." said sakura, giving up on the hopeless chase for the moment._

_After the deed was done they trudged back to the compound. Sakura was still sending off waves of killing intent but Ino had reduced her sobbing to a steady flow of tears. _

_Sakura pounded on the door almost knocking it down. _

_Temari's voice carried over the fence. "Sakura, Ino, that you?"_

"_Just open the damn door."_

'_jeez, whats got sakura so pissed?' Thought Temari. _

_In walked a crying Ino and an angry Sakura, leaning on the other for support. _

"_what happened to you two?" asked Temari, looking at all the blood and mud they had on them. _

_She got no answer and the two just carried on into the center of the courtyard where everyone was. _

_Ino went to a mat on the ground and fell face first onto it. Shikamaru and Chouji hurried over worried._

_Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the furious sakura. _

"_Sakura-chan, what happened?"_

_She looked to them angrily, then with sorrow. She opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. She fell forward into their arms and only then did she start to cry. The killing intent died out. And she just stayed there, in their arms. Where she belonged. _

_--- _End of flashback-----

After their shifts were over every three days they would have three days of rest. This time would usually be used to recover lost sleep and energy. Anyone could guess that Orochimaru was just trying to ware them out; trying to reduce them to nothing but a bunch of scrawny children. But the genin of our story were determined not to become a bunch of worthless kids. They were too headstrong. Most of their free time was consumed by training. They weren't going to give up all hope just because they weren't strong enough at the moment to defeat the sound.

"sasuke, lets finish up here then go to the market, its our turn to cook tonight," said sakura, as they were training in the depths of the forest with naruto and lee.

"hn."

On the way out of the forest sasuke stopped sakura.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, sasuke?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing really. I'm just worried…"

"Worried?" Sasuke had been nicer to everyone since Orochimaru's take over, but this was a little extreme, "How am I worrying you?"

"It's just the way you get when you're angry. The killing intent you send out is so much, do you really intend to go out and kill that sound nin who killed your mother?"

Her eyes darkened. "sasuke, out of all people I thought you would understand me right now out of everyone."

"I do. But I also know what Orochimaru is thinking. He is trying to seem harmless to the civilians and gain their trust. But he is really trying to change the ninja. I bet he has told his nins to go out and spread as much hate as possible. You were just another of his victims. Haven't you noticed all the ninjas that go walking around with hate in their eyes these days? I don't want you to turn out being like I have been all these years just for revenge. You are too good for it."

"…Sasuke…you aren't making any sense. You say I am too good for revenge, but you are better than me. And that is what your whole life has been about: revenge for your clan."

"Sakura…"

"Promise me this Sasuke. If I give up on revenge for my mother, you give up revenge on Itachi. Our only enemy right now is Orochimaru. He is the one that is causing everyone to hurt. He must be stopped." Sakura said all this knowing it was a futile effort, nothing would be able to stop sasuke's revenge. But she still had to try, it migh end up saving his life one day.

"sakura…." He looked into her hopeful jade eyes, "…you're right. I promise."

She gave a smile full of relief that held some surprise in it too, "thank you, sasuke."

He looked up to the sky. Did he really just do what he think he did?

Sakura looked up as well, but had a different reaction, "We have to get going! Its almost dusk! The others are going to get pissed if we tell them we didn't get any food because we were making life changing decisions!"

"you're right, lets go." With all their strength they dashed out of the forest and into the nearest store.

------------------------------------

The genin were not inhuman. The last day of their break was used to regain their full strength. This was done by meditating, (in Neji's and Gaara's case) sleeping,( in Shikamaru's, Chouji's, and naruto's case) relaxing in what was left of the gardens, (in Hinata's, kiba's, Shino's, and Ino's cases) or just going anywhere and doing anything, (in, er, everyone else's' cases)

Tenten and Temari (who had become pretty good friends) went off to go and find a relaxing place by a waterfall or something in the woods to be away from everything there. Sakura and sasuke ( who had become closer as well) went out and just stood at the old bridge where team seven used to meet. Lee, if you can believe it, would go to the old post he used to train at when he was in the academy and sulk. Loosing Gai was like loosing his father. Kankuro would usually just go off and scout around. He wanted to know every inch of konoha. Sometimes Naruto would join his teammates on the bridge. Looking around hoping that it was just like any other day, and Kakashi was just late again. Other times he would just go to some place in Konoha with Gaara. Even if Orochimaru was running whether they live or died, they still could find peace, even if it might just be momentary.

Things weren't going as well for our antagonist, though. (who fucking cares?!)

As you might be thinking, Orochimaru's plan isn't working so well for him. All he has gained is power over Konoha. (not much, right?) His arms are useless, and Sasuke hasn't followed that voice in his head that was telling him that he could have so much power, enough to kill Itachi.

Kabuto realized this and kept on mulling how things had turned out in his head. _Things aren't right. There is the possibility that his **friends** are keeping him, but sasuke isn't like that. What could it be? Orochimaru-sama is in pain, even if he just recently changed bodies those arms of his are causing him pain. He needs sasuke's body._ (sorry if that sounded gross, it did to me too…)

"Kabuto-sama," said one sound nin, "The Otokage is requesting your presence." Kabuto nodded and disappeared to the old hokage's office, or as they now called it, the Throne Room.

"Kabuto," rasped out the snake sannin, "I have a job for you. Go and gather me my old teammates. And bring me Sasuke as well."

Kabuto seemed to hesitate, "Is that really wise to bring sasuke without him coming as his own will. There is no doubt he will struggle."

"I know that, but maybe I can make him see it my way. Ku ku ku…"

-------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke sat on team seven's old meeting places rails in a silent peace. They simply watched the water flow beneath them, and twirl around the floating twigs and rush over the smooth pebbles. Not many people went along the bridge. Some were too afraid to even go outside let alone going to a place that was close to where many sound and sand ninja gathered to train in the forest nearby.

Three such travelers, who were brave enough apparently, walked by. The two taller walked in front of the shorter, who was oddly enough, carrying a pig. Sasuke and Sakura glanced up at the three walking before them. Didn't they know it wasn't safe to come here right now? The two in front glanced back. They had a solemn look to their eyes that just told them that they would be fine, like they were untouchable.

Soon the travelers passed and disappeared into the city. All was back to normal. Except for the abrupt appearance of some sound ninja, that is.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. You have been requested by the Otokage immediately."

Sasuke glared back, "tell him too bad. I can't make it."

"This is not an option."

All in a blur the three ninja got on both sides of sasuke and pulled his arms behind his back. The two held his arms out wide while the other knocked him out. Then he reappeared behind sakura and knocked her out as well. The ninja then dragged Sasuke off to the former Hokage Tower, leaving sakura unconscious.

------------------------------------

_To be Continued…_

_­­_------------------------------------

**A/N: hmm, 8 pages, pretty good I think for the first chapter. And I already know what I want to write for the second too, so it should be out soon. Hopefully, you all review because that is the motivation I get to keep going. And I know Sasuke gave up his revenge a little fast, but like I said, MAJOR OOC-ID-NESS!! So if you liked it, or not, REVIEW!!! **

**--Sn1ck3rd00dl3**


	2. The Results of the Kidnapping

**A/N: Alright! Chapter two, on its way!! Oh, and there are going to be A LOT of POV changes in this chapter so I'm hoping you won't get too confused with it…**

**And yeah, I changed the rating, mostly due to some if the things I say in here, heheh…**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter**

Under his Power

Chapter Two

-Read A/N at the bottom-

--- The Three Stranger's POV---

Tsunade walked silently beside Jiraiya through their old village. She was having a really weird day. She knew this because:

1. She actually won at gambling

2. Some weird silver haired dude comes with Jiraiya and says that _Orochimaru_ wants to see them…weird

3. And third, there were fucking sound ninja all over Konoha.

Things were not going right. Shizune hurried behind her with a worried look in her eyes. She could understand how she felt, but it was best not to say anything at the moment.

They gathered some strange looks when they first entered Konoha's gates, but they simmered down when they entered the woods. Now the two sannin and apprentice were walking over a bridge. '_Oh, great. More weirdos_,' she thought, taking notice of two figures sitting atop the bridges railing. '_I swear if they look at me funny I'll pound their heads in…'_ when they walked by she found out that they were leaf ninja. They didn't really look at her weirdly; they just glanced up at the three travelers passing by. The look she saw in their eyes, there were so many emotions there at once. The one she did catch though, was desperation. Something was definitely not right. In Konoha, genin didn't used to go around with looks of desperation in their eyes. They were usually just so young and carefree. What was going on?

They soon passed the boy and girl at the bridge and came in view of the Hokage Tower. Or, at least what used to be the Hokage's Tower… Now there were iron gates surrounding the wooden building. All the windows were enforced with bars except the window that used to sit behind the hokage's office. That one was spared its freedom.

The traveling sannin walked up to the place where the old, wide, welcoming doors used to be. Now all that stood was a pair of menacing, looming, iron doors with sound ninja guarding them. "What is your business here?" demanded one of them.

"We have come on Orochimaru's request." Answered Jiraiya back in a firm tone, "it would not be wise to turn us away." The man seemed to believe his story, or maybe he felt threatened by the stranger's hard eyes, but either way he let them enter the gates. They started in and saw the silver-haired man who had summoned them, Kabuto.

"hello, again." He said pleasantly. "I'm sorry, but Shizune-san will have to wait outside. What you are going to hear is only for your ears." Shizune looked indignant but Tsunade stopped her from retorting, "you should best do what you are told. Remember, we are in Orochimaru's turf now." Shizune walked back out the double doors wanting to wipe that stupid silver haired guy's smirk right off his face. The remaining three kept on.

They were lead to the old office, but now it was darkly lit, and had a big chair in the back of the room. The windows behind the chair had blood red drapes over them, so as not to let in any natural light. In the chair, sat Orochimaru in full arrogance. While Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to him, Kabuto stayed by the door, which was now shut. Tsunade felt trapped, she didn't like this.

Orochimaru stood up and walked over to his old teammates, arms hanging limply, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, you may not believe me, but it is very good to see you both again."

From their looks, they didn't believe him.

"You are telling us, the friends that you left behind all those years ago for power, that you are glad to see us again? That is unbelievable."

"Jiraiya, must you always contradict me? The truth is, it isn't as easy to run the fire country as I thought. There are always the little outbursts, those can be taken care of quickly, but I need better partners, people that I can trust. You."

The two seemed shocked. "I don't believe you." Said Tsunade, "you have never been one to share the power. You just want us to help you for your own hidden agenda."

He smiled a sadistic smile, "believe it or not, but running Konoha has changed me little," he ignored Jiraiya's snort and continued, "It is harder that running the sound, where you can let a group of people kill an entire town and it will go without punishment. The wealthy need to be satisfied, the genin need to stay in check, and the academy students must be taught. It isn't an easy job."

"Then why did you take it?" asked Jiraiya in a stony voice.

"The dream I had when I was young never left I suppose."

No one talked for awhile. Orochimaru was the first to break the silence. "It would be easier for me, and better, if I had the two people who I know I can trust the most by my side. What I am asking you is, will you two forgive me for my past actions and help me run the Fire Country; as my advisors?" Tsunade looked over to Jiraiya, who was looking back.

"Orochimaru, you have always been good at influencing people. We will help you." He said, finishing with a big sigh.

"I would shake but…" he glanced down to his lifeless arms. Jiraiya just gave him a curt nod. "We understand, don't worry about it." Then something happened that no one ever thought would happen ever again. Orochimaru smiled. A real, honest smile. For the fifth time that day, Tsunade and Jiraiya were stunned. If Tsunade wasn't convinced that something was terribly wrong before, now she was sure. _But what if he really has changed,_ said a tiny voice in the back of her mind. _What if we really have the old Orochimaru back? Is it really that horrible?_

------------Sasuke's POV------------------

Sasuke struggled all the way through his supposed kidnapping. What was happening? Why were sound nin coming and dragging him off to who knows where? He could only think of one reason: Orochimaru had become impatient.

A few minutes later he figured that he was correct for the one reason of him being dragged into the Hokage Tower. He had given up on struggling in the Iron Grip of the Two ninja who were restraining him; and instead he was thinking up a plan of escape. _The only way I can think of to get out of this whole mess, is to get rid of my body; to destroy myself. But I couldn't do that to Naruto and Sakura._ _But, if it will save them, then I have no choice. _His odds were looking grim. Orochimaru, apparently, didn't like waiting for his new body. But if he didn't have a body to wait for, he might move on. On his way into the massive gates he glanced up with sullen eyes at the same woman who had just walked past he and sakura a few minutes ago, the one with the pig. She looked very indignant. But what had happened to her companions? Were they in league with Orochimaru? Or were they just captive under his power like the rest of them…?

They were now inside the new Hokage Tower, The strange woman left behind. Sasuke was pulled through the dark hallways with their lack of light and people. He didn't care about that though; he just kept his eyes on the ground. They weren't very hopeful. He had no reason to be.

They went inside the doors a few steps and thrust sasuke to the ground then walked back out the door and bolted it shut. Sasuke looked up and saw the other two strangers who had walked by him and the man who could fill him with so much hate: Orochimaru. He stood up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"I'm so glad that you could join us, sasuke-kun."

Sasuke had had enough time to figure out a plan, even if it wasn't the best for him. He suddenly pulled out a kunai and put it to his neck, "I'm afraid that I won't be staying long."

"ku ku ku, you never cease to entertain me, sasuke-kun. But I'm afraid that won't do much if you were wishing to save your friends. I happen to have a very skilled medic in my presence and a little spilled blood will not stop me from taking over your body."

Sasuke faltered for a moment, but then quickly recovered. He slowly lifted the kunai to point at his eyes. "But the only reason you want my body if for the sharingan, right? If that is gone, you have no use for me."

The white haired man interrupted, "Orochimaru, are you really _still _after immortality?"

"Why yes, Jiraiya. And it just so happens that this young boy is to be my next vessel, right sasuke?" all Orochimaru got in return was narrowed eyes, and a slight growl.

"But as you can see," Orochimaru said, talking to his companions, "he can be quite difficult. Please take no offence if I try to persuade him."

"How would we take offence," asked the white haired man cautiously.

Orochimaru's eyes glinted. He gave no answer.

He turned back to sasuke, "I have become aware that the people you care most about would be your two teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. You like them safe don't you? What would you do if I told you that your little blonde friend was being attacked right now by some of my men?"

Sasuke didn't lower his kunai or show any fear, instead, he just smirked. "Naruto is strong, believe it or not. He has already saved my life at least two times now. Your men won't be able to kill him."

"But then what about your other companion?"

"She isn't weak either. We can all take care of ourselves."

Right at that moment their was a loud BANG and the whole building shook. _What the hell is going on out there?_ Thought sasuke.

"I can see that you are lying. You want to believe in her but you know that she has always been the weakest. How could such a weak little girl protect herself against my men?"

Sasuke paled a bit, "She is stubborn, she won't die until she wants to."

"you may say that, but you know that she won't last long in the world that I have created. In fact, her stubbornness may be her downfall."

right at that moment the giant, bolted, doors flew open to reveal a furious sakura.

---------------Sakura's POV---------------

Those unknown ninja were not that efficient. When they attempted to knock out sakura, all that happened was she got a mouthful of dirt. Unfortunately, those shinobi were fast and by the time she got up, sasuke was no where to be seen.

She swore under her breath, where could he have been dragged off to? A pale, snake-like face formed in her mind immediately. She was frozen with horror. What had happened to him? What if…no! She was not going to return to the same old sakura that she used to be. She had promised herself. No more worries, just action! With her mind set she sprinted towards the Hokage Tower.

---A moment later

She was standing in front of the huge gates. The ninja at the surrounding gates had tolerated her and let her through, but they knew she wouldn't be able to get any further, she could hear their laughs.

"can I help you, miss," asked a woman standing by the door.

Something clicked in sakura's memory, "Weren't you with the strangely dressed people who walked by me and sasuke?"

The woman nodded, "My name is Shizune."

"Well, sorry Shizune, but I am in a hurry so I will have to talk to you later." Sakura started to move but Shizune held her up, "If that raven-haired boy that was being dragged by those sound nin is sasuke, you might be too late."

Sakura paled an thought how she knew about sasuke, but her gaze was determined. "I can only try anymore."

"but how will you get in?"

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Like I said, I can only try, and this will be my first attempt of smashing my way through an Iron Door."

She gathered all her chakra in her fist, jumped into the air, and slammed down on the gates. There was a loud crash and they caved in. The sound shinobi who were keeping watch ceased their laughing. "Better run." Sakura sprinted into the darkness, leaving a stunned Shizune.

Sigh we have finally come to the point where everyone is!

Sakura rushed into the room, much to sasuke's dismay, only to be caught and held by another sound shinobi (a/n: these guys are starting to get on my nerves…) much to sasuke's dismay…again.

"Sakura!" He shouted out, dropping his kunai and running to her. The ninja just pulled her hands tighter behind her back. "get your hands off her you bastard!" the man smirked and held on tighter.

"you see, sasuke. Your teammates are nothing but hindrances. It would just be best for you to come to me so I can train you. You would be treated like royalty once again. Don't you want to be strong enough to defeat Itachi?" sasuke's hand tightened his hand to a fist. Orochimaru took this the wrong way. "That's right. I'm sorry to say that you are not quite right yet for me to steal your body; I will have to wait a couple years. But in that time I will be able train you, you _will_ be strong enough to achieve your greatest wish."

Orochimaru had taken sasuke's reactions the wrong way. The real reason sasuke had tightened his fist was because he could feel a certain emotion flowing off of sakura: anger.

"calm down," he whispered. "remember your promise."

"I won't forget, I promised that I wouldn't go after the man who killed my mother. He isn't that man."

"sakura, do you want to be killed?"

"are you going to take his offer?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her question, "why would I take an offer that I don't need. I'm not going after Itachi. I'm not going to leave you." That seemed to comfort her more.

(just so you know that whole conversation went on while Oro was talking.)

"then lets just leave." Sakura said a little too loud.

"ku ku ku, you do realize that to leave this place you must go through maze like hallways, multiple genjutsus, my sound troops, the iron gate, and not to mention Kabuto? Your chances of survival are very slim."

Sakura smirked, "I mean no offence, _Hokage-sama_," she spat with all the venom in her heart, "but I already found a way through the hallways, dispelled the genjutsu, knocked out your shinobi, and smashed the Iron Gate through. You have some repairs to do, by the way." The two teammates turned to walk out the door. "you know," started Orochimaru, "she reminds me of you when we were young, Tsunade. She has your spirit." Tsunade perked up. "what are you implying?" she asked cautiously. "only that when I am training sasuke, you might get bored. You might want a new student."

Sasuke immediately took sakura by the arm and raced out the door, shutting it on the way out. "I seems _your a_pprentice didn't like that idea much, Orochimaru."

"Throughout our whole conversation he wasn't acting like himself. I wonder what has gotten in to him."

"It seems," said Tsunade, "that he has found his heart. Your take over hasn't helped your plans of immortality."

"But these _were_ my plans. I never intended for sasuke to become my new body when he was so young. It would be better when he is older and more experienced. Besides, I already changed into a new body for my fight with sensei; I'll have to wait three more years before I can change again."

"And another thing," inquired Tsunade, "were you really serious about me training that girl? I thought you wanted to rule the fire, not breed ninja that will be your downfall."

"ku ku ku, Do not worry about the smaller things. If all goes right then the next generation will be on my side, not against it."

"will you ever release the jounins," asked Jiraiya, breaking in.

"If they behave."

"you are betting on a lot of 'ifs' old friend. Have you ever considered that the Akatsuki will intervene?"

"The Akatsuki is only after the Kyuubi vessel. And I really don't want to give it up, so you will continue your training with him."

"One more question."

"you are quite curious today, Tsunade."

She ignored him and went on, "How are you going to get all three of the genin to agree to us as their senseis? Most likely, they won't like the idea."

He smiled a malicious smile, "they will have to comply if they want Kakashi to stay alive. And if that doesn't work, they have many friends."

"we can't just go around and kill innocent people, Orochimaru."

"Don't worry, Jiraiya. I won't kill them unless they give me reason to. I can however make life on them more difficult."

"Than it already is?"

Orochimaru didn't reply, he just turned and walked out the side door.

When he was safely out of earshot Jiraiya turned too Tsunade, "Remember," he said soothingly, "We are doing this for Konoha's sake. We only have to act, so don't take anything that happens as your fault."

Tsunade just crossed her arms worriedly and nodded a silent yes.

------------Finally with naruto!!---------------

Naruto and Gaara were walking around Konoha that day. They had ended up at the academy, right as it was letting out. Naruto say a distinct difference, though, from when he attended the academy and now. The children weren't running out in joy at the end of a long school day. Instead they slowly trudged out with looks of worry in every pair of eyes. _Has the suffering really spread so far as to the academy?_ Naruto pondered to himself in wonder.

"You look troubled."

Naruto jumped. "Ehh, sorry Gaara. It's just," he faltered for a moment, "The academy has changed so much since I was here, and that was only a little more than a year ago."

"I guess that no one ever hoped to be safe anywhere when Orochimaru rules, even at the academy."

Naruto let out a sad sigh, "I suppose you're right. Thanks Gaara." Gaara looked quizzically towards his friend, "What are you thanking me for?" Naruto smiled to him, "For being here to talk to me."

The two started to leave the academy with one last look, but were interrupted.

"Nii-san!!"

Naruto looked up abruptly from his fixed stare on the ground. He knew those three, cheerful voices. He turned to look where the noise was coming from, "Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi!"

The three ran up and pounced onto Naruto. "Nii-san!" cried Konohamaru, "We were worried! We didn't see since the attack and didn't know if you were still alive!"

"Hey, don't worry," the blonde said soothingly. "You know I won't die until we have our final fight."

"Then I won't fight you!"

"Konohamaru…"

"I don't want you to go away like gramps or Iruka-sensei!!"

The three started to cry on his pant legs. He looked at them with cerulean eyes full of sorrow. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, I am never going to leave this place. Not as long as I still have the will to fight. As long as I know we all still have the will of fire in our hearts, no one will ever be able to beat me. No, not even if no one has any will left. I will always fight for this village."

The three cried harder in to his pants, "but we don't want you to get hurt!" wailed Moegi.

"Hey," naruto said in a lighter tone, "I'm starting to get the Idea that you all think I'm weak! What kind of way is that to think of your boss?"

Their crying slowed, "Now, I want you all to go and have fun, alright? Just try and not to get into trouble." They stood up straight in front of him but did not budge. "That's an order!" This got them to hustle. "Yes, Boss!" they all ran off and started a game of tag, with seemingly happy faces.

"Those were pretty words, did you really mean them?"

Naruto looked over to his red haired companion,

"Every word."

Gaara gave one of his very rare smiles. Even if it was a small one, it was still there. "Then you _will_ become a great Hokage one day."

Naruto gave a grim smile, "First I'll have to get rid of the snake bastard…"

Gaara's smile disappeared, "then do you want to go train?" Naruto looked to his friend, "Won't your sand get in the way?"

Gaara smirked, "It's not _really_ impenetrable. You jut have to be fast enough. You saw the battle with Lee."

Naruto smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer. But you're going to have to commit. This isn't going to happen in a day."

He shrugged, "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"then let's GOOO!!!" he took Gaara by the arm and an ecstatic naruto and a surprised gaara ran off into the woods. Well, more like naruto dragged Gaara into the woods, but ya get the point.

------------------------------------

_To Be Continued…_

-----------------------------------

**A/N: Well…that chapter sucked… I really didn't like Sasuke's POV and the only reason I put the naruto and Gaara thing at the end was to add naruto in because he's the main character and I can leave our favorite blonde out! (not to mention his hot red-headed friend) so I added the three squirts in with the two to make it a package deal!! Don't worry, Iruka's not dead, he was just taken away with the jounins. And if anything is confusing now, don't worry. It'll be explained in later chapters. Please REAVIEW!!!!**

**--Sn1ck3rd00dl3**


	3. Pain and Compassion

_**He who dreams of drinking wine, may weep when morning comes. He who dreams of weeping may in the morning go off to hunt. **_

**Ok, this is reeeaaalllly bothering me! If someone can PLEASE tell me what you think it means I will appreciate it A LOT!!! It was just some random thing on my brother's desktop, and now it won't leave my mind!!! **

**Tragic, ne?**

**Back to reality, Sorry for taking so long to update! I was in a slump, which I found writing a total crappy story helps you get out of it, so enjoy!**

**I Don't own Naruto. The plot is MINE though. (kinda)**

_Under his Power_

_Chapter 3_

_Pain and Compassion_

Kankuro waved as two of his friends ran towards the house. "Hey Sasuke. What's..up…?" Sasuke just rushed through the door pulling sakura by the wrist. He spun her around to stare her in the eye.

"Sakura, why did you have to come?! I would have been fine by myself."

"You can't be serious, you were about to kill yourself!"

"It was just to protect all of you. If I don't do what he says he can kill you all!"

"We can fight for ourselves sasuke."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei? He is locked up and Orochimaru knows he can kill him at any moment."

Sakura's eyes saddened. She lowered her head, "Gomen sasuke. I didn't think about anything for once. I was too worried…"

Sasuke's eyes softened and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him. "But sakura, now you're dragged into this too." "Sasuke, no one was ever out of this from the beginning. Anyone who lives in the Fire Country and even farther is affected. I am no different."

Team Gai walked out from the hallways, "What's all the shouting about?" asked Tenten.

"Sakura-san, did something happen while you and Sasuke-san were out?"

The two turned around. "eh, nothing you need to worry yourself with Lee." Tears streamed out of his eyes. "Sakura-san, you are so kind and caring! Ouch!"

"Lee are you alright? I told you you would hurt your back if you got over excited!" Tenten helped him back up. "I'm fine Tenten," Neji intervened, "Come on lee. It's time for your appointment at the hospital." The green clad ninja nodded and they left the mansion as an exhausted Naruto and an impassive Gaara walked in.

Kankuro raised a brow, "what happened to you?" Naruto smiled his foxy grin, "Me and Gaara were training." Now sasuke raised his eyebrow, "you were training?" "wouldn't Gaara-san's sand get in the way?" sakura wondered aloud.

"I am helping him with his speed. He is really quite slow."

"but I'm getting better riiiiight?"

"possibly."

"awww, come on Gaara. Don't be like that!"

"Come on sakura, let's leave the quarreling couple alone." Sakura giggled and followed sasuke down the empty hallways. Kankuro barked out a laugh and mumbled something about going to find Kiba to make a bet about something or other.

"TEME!" he yelled at his friend's back.

"whatever dobe."

Gaara looked to the blonde quizzically, "why are you two always fighting each other? If you really hate each other than you should just fight it to the end."

Naruto laughed, "It's not like that Gaara."

"Then what is it?"

Naruto started out slowly, trying to gather his thoughts, "…I have known sasuke for a long time. I always thought of him as a rival since he excelled at everything. But when we were put on the same team, he became like a brother to me."

"How did you come so close to complete strangers, when I can barley talk to my siblings without scaring them?"

Naruto straightened up, "Gaara, I'm no specialist; but maybe you just need to talk to them. I can see that you have become closer to them since you have come to konoha." He gave a slight nod. Temari walked through the door, "hey Gaara, hey naruto. Have you seen any of the girls?"

"Sakura is with sasuke somewhere in this house, and Tenten just left with her team to the hospital." Naruto explained. She nodded, "What about Hinata or Ino?"

"Ino is probably in the garden, and Hinata is most likely with her." Answered Gaara.

"Thanks." Temari smiled and walked through a hall that lead to the garden.

Naruto grinned, "seee?"

"See what?"

"You _are_ closer to your family, and you've gotten closer to all of us too." He slung an arm around his red headed friend's neck, "you're part of the gang now!"

**Thump!**

"Jeez, if you wanted me to get off you could've just said so…"

**------------------------------------**

"So doctor, is there anything we can do for him?" asked Tenten in concern for her partner. "The construction work isn't helping his back."

The doctor sighed and continued on in an undertone speaking to his two friends, "There is nothing I know of that can help him. He can no longer be a ninja I'm afraid." Tenten's eyes went wide, "You don't understand, that's all he has! He can't just stop doing the thing he loves."

"I am sorry Miss, but there is nothing that can be done. He is now nothing more than an ordinary citizen." He saw the distressed looks on the 14 year olds faces and apologized one more time, then left them to break the news to their friend.

Tenten put on a fake cheery smile, "Come on Lee, your check up is over." They walked out of the hospital and onto the busy streets of the market way, the only place that civilians dared to go anymore.

"Tenten, you go on back to the compound. I need to talk to lee." She nodded and left the two to talk. "Come on, let's go to our old meeting place.

------

"So what is all of this about, my eternal rival?" The Hyuga sighed sadly and leaned against the railing to look up to the starry sky. "is there something wrong, Neji?"

Neji turned back to his comrade, _'might as well get this over with.'_ "Lee, when we were at the hospital, we were told some bad news."

"…Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"Lee…..you can't be a ninja anymore. You are in too bad of shape." The look of mortification was enough to make Neji feel enough pity for a life time. Lee dropped his crutches and fell to the ground. Neji looked to his friend in awe, he never cried real tears. This was a first. "Lee, I am sorry. I know that being a ninja was the world to you…"

"Neji, being a ninja was the only thing that kept me going. I always felt I could prove myself when I was in a fight, even if I lost. I have no idea what I can do from now on…" Neji didn't know what to say, and neither did lee. They just sat and stared up at the stars.

Lee was the first to break the silence, "Neji…what do you think Gai-sensei would say if he were here?"

His white-eyed comrade thought for a moment and smiled, "Oh Lee, you are so very youthful! If cannot find a way to help you out of your predicament, I will do a thousand pushups. If I cannot do a thousand pushups, I will run around Konoha 10 times backwards. If I cannot do that, I will do a hundred sit-ups in less than a minute…" he trailed off as he saw lee look over to him and smile softly, "you miss him too, don't you?" Neji nodded and sighed, "it's time we got going lee." He agreed and they began going back to the compound,

"You know Neji, you lacked much emotion when saying all of that. You must say it with pride next time!" Neji laughed, "don't worry about that. You will never be able to get me to say that again."

Lee smiled, then thought of something a moment later, "Neji, does this mean that I am no longer your eternal rival…you know, since I can't fight anymore?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter, lee. You don't have to fight physically to be rivals."

"…thank you Neji…for those kind words. No matter how untrue they are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn in konoha. A swarm of genin were making there way to the north-eastern wall to begin the rebuilding, and their three day long shifts. The rookie nine and Gai's team (excluding Lee) were trudging along. Naruto yawned, "lucky gaara. He doesn't have to work because he's from the sand."

"Come on naruto, you've gotten up just as early for missions."

"I know sakura-chan, but I actually _wanted_ to then. There is a big difference between _wanting_ to get up and being _forced_ to get up." She sighed, "can't argue with that logic."

"I hope lee-san will be fine on his own…"

"don't worry Hinata, I left akamaru with him so he'll be fine."

Tenten laughed, "No worries, nothing will be able to beat lee if he is determined, even if he is on crutches." Hinata giggled, "I suppose."

They made it to the skeleton of a wall they had fixed so far and heard Kimimaro barking out orders to them. "Get to work all of you. If an enemy attacks then your village will die altogether because of you."

One thought was going through everyone's heads at that moment, _'is he fucking kidding us?! We have already been attacked and taken over by _them_!'_

They sighed inwardly and went to work. After a few hours they were permitted a break. The rookie nine plus 2 all found a somewhat quiet place to relax. No one talked, they were too tired. They just lay there with their eyes closed, in some cases they looked up at the sky. The ones who had shut their eyes opened them in curiosity as Kimimaro walked up to them. They stared at him blankly. Shino decided to speak up, "Can we help you?"

"Orochimaru-sama has requested the presence Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." He said in monotone.

"May we ask why?" the white haired man looked over to the dog-resembling boy, "Hokage's orders." They all scowled at him being announced as the _hokage_: the strongest person in the village. It made them feel sick.

"Come."

The three could do nothing but follow him, they were in a bind. The rest watched them leave soundlessly. "for some reason, I feel that they will be different when they come back." Stated Shikamaru ominously.

Ino scowled, "Whoever made up the saying 'things get better with time' was a bastard with no life that never took a step out of his house."

--- --- --- ---

Team seven stood stonily before the legendary sannin. Orochimaru smiled sadistically, "Tsunade, this," he gestured to sakura, "is your new apprentice. Introduce yourself, little one."

Sakura glared fiercely, "Haruno Sakura." She spat out.

Orochimaru laughed, "As you can see, she is quite ferocious. You are going to have our hands full with her." Sakura held her glare firm. "And of course you already know Naruto, Jiraiya."

"Cut the crap and just tell us why we are here, _Orochimaru-sama_." sneered sasuke.

"I thought you wanted all of the genin to be put to work." seethed naruto. "wasn't that part of your master plan? Make all of the future ninja that can think for themselves a bunch of sniveling, worthless, brats!?"

"Naruto," commanded Jiraiya. "Calm down."

"Why should I? It's true, isn't it?"

"Naruto!"

Sakura put a hand on his tense shoulder, it immediately calmed, "Naruto..."

"Orochimaru, just tell them before a civil war takes place," said Tsunade with annoyance.

"Very well, the three of you will not be working on construction any more. On the days you would normally work you instead will come here to train. Starting today." He got no reply. "Come along then, sasuke." he grudgingly followed with one last glance at his teammates, then disappeared into the darkness with his 'sensei.'

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jiraiya strode along the corridors with his pupil in tow. They entered a large underground dojo. The white haired man stopped in the middle of it. "Alright naruto, I think I'll teach you one of my strongest techniques today. It is very powerful, you might not be able to handle it-"

"Jiraiya."

Said man turned around, _'he must be serious, he actually called be by my name.'_ "What is it kid? You seem so bland today. Did someone dump you or something?" he joked.

Naruto stared back stonily. He shook his head in disappointment, "…I can't believe you, sensei. I know you are a greedy pervert, but this? Do you even know what Orochimaru is doing? He killed the hokage, took over the village, and then he locked away Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. _Why are you helping him?_"

Jiraiya stared back, "Kid, I know that he is doing all of this-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HELPING HIM!?" he yelled out and punched the wall in frustration. Jiraiya swore he saw a flash of read in his eyes, but it was gone a split second later.

"Naruto, calm down. Everything will become clear in a while."

"What, am I too young to understand or something?"

"There are kids out there who have killed and assassinated many more people than you have even fought, age doesn't matter in anything."

"So I am just too immature, is that it?" he saw his mentor open his mouth and cut him off, "I might be, but does that matter either? I have seen so much in such a short time. The man I thought of as a father was locked away with my sensei. The old man was killed and not even given a proper burial. Sakura's mother was killed, and she witnessed the whole thing. Lee can't be a ninja anymore because of some injuries that can't be treated. Sasuke is Orochimaru's new vessel in a few years, so he's practically dead, and now, now my sensei is joining forces with the man that did all of this! How could you?! How can you just stand by and watch people suffer like this?!"

Jiraiya took a breath. His student was lecturing him, and everything he said was right. "Naruto, don't worry," he forced his student to look him in the eye. Naruto had seen that look before, it was the look you had when you had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone. "Don't worry naruto, _everything is under control_." Naruto stared back and he understood, Jiraiya had a plan, he didn't like to watch all of this suffering, it hurt him as much as it did naruto. The blonde nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Then lets get to work." Naruto gave him a foxy grin, "Right. You were going to show me a powerful jutsu, right?" Jiraiya sweatdropped, "right. Err, here." He tossed him a water balloon, "What's this?"

--- --- --- --- --- -- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ -- -

Calculating emerald orbs held the gaze of honey-brown eyes that stood before her. Tsunade finally decided to break the tension with her new 'student.'

"What's with this glare? Do you hate me already?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but held her tongue from saying something she might regret. "Possibly. But I am thinking."

The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow. "Thinking? About what, may I ask?" Sakura closed her eyes, "You are my mentor, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you supposedly one of the greatest medics in the world, am I right?" Tsunade nodded. Sakura opened her eyes, "Then you could teach me the skills to save a friend who was injured so badly, that he was forced to become a regular villager."

Now Tsunade stared back with calculating eyes. "This friend, would it really be so bad to be a civilian? They are considerably safer than ninja nowadays."

Sakura stared out the window to the sky and tilted her head, "Have you ever heard of Maito, Gai?"

Tsunade smiled, "How could one forget such a character? He was a friend of Kakashi's; was he not?"

Tsunade noticed Sakura's slight flinch, but whatever it was that disturbed her was gone a moment after. "Yes, that is the man I speak of. This friend of mine, was his most treasured subordinate, and in every way just like him. The only thing he had going for him was Taijutsu, which he was a master of. Being a ninja was his life, but since he used the Lotus, he has had back problems. Something about bone shards in his spine…" Sakura looked to the older woman with a determined gaze, "Will you be able to help me save him? I will become your apprentice without any complaints if you do."

Tsunade could not help but show surprise. "Just like that? You would sacrifice your dignity just to help a friend?"

"That friend saved my and my teammates' lives after we fought with Orochimaru from Sound Ninja in the forest of death. I owe him my life; what is dignity compared to that?"

"…Very well. You broke down that iron gate earlier, right…?..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- ---- --- --- --- --- ---

Orochimaru gave sasuke the once-over. "…you seem to have lost something important, sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised a brow in mock surprise, "you noticed? How perceptive of you."

"Why do you longer hate? It was your inner strength."

"It isn't needed. I no longer seek my brother."

"Let me guess, your teammates changed your mind."

He didn't answer.

A moment later the Uchiha was knocked to the ground by a powerful backhand from Orochimaru. "Let's start with a little spar, shall we?"

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kiba sat up sharply from where he was sitting in the courtyard. "I can smell them." Hinata glanced out the open gate down the road and gasped, "They are in horrible shape!"

Ino glanced to them with worried eyes, "Tenten, Temari, let's go help them."

The three girls rushed over to help their friends down the road. Hinata wasn't lying. They _were_ in horrible shape.

All had bruises in every spot imaginable and blood soaked through the bandages that adorned limbs. They were exhausted as well.

"What _happened_ when you left?! Were you hit by a tree or something?"

"haha, very funny Kankuro." Laughed Sakura dryly.

Naruto raised a hand, "mind if we explain tomorrow, I know I'm speaking for all of us that we are completely exhausted from three days work. Tomorrow will be much better." He saw them all nod. "then, I'm…going…to-bed."

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's elder cousin walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he looked down to the collapsed naruto. "He'll be fine after a little sleep." She nodded worriedly.

"Tch, troublesome." Muttered shikamaru as he hoisted naruto off the ground and slung his arm around his shoulder for support. "I'll take him to his room to get some shut-eye. I suggest the rest of you do the same." They all silently agreed and followed the pair down the halls to their own rooms.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- The Next Morning --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Welllll?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why did that weird man come and say that Orochimaru wanted you?" asked Chouji, laying off the chips.

Naruto sighed, "well…"

---a moment later-----

Everyone gaped. Kiba had the courage to speak up, "What are you saying, you are all being forced into apprenticeship?!"

"Basically…" nodded sasuke.

"a-ano, I agreed to the arrangement…" they all looked to sakura in wonder, "why?"

She held their gaze, "Tsunade is a very skilled medic. If anyone knows how to heal Lee, it's her. I want to learn how to help people. It may come in handy in the future."

Lee stood shakily in the group of kids. He was crying real tears, not those fake-anime kind. Sakura looked worried, "lee-san, what's wrong?" he wiped away the salt water with the back of his hand. "Sakura-san, you really are too kind. You shouldn't be doing this for my sake!"

Sakura put on a fake smile, "I-it's fine lee. I can get stronger this way so I won't have to rely on you to protect me, heheh."

The conversation fell to silence. Kankuro, desperate to get it started again, noticed something. "Oi…what's up with your hands? They look worse off than the rest of your bodies all together."

"I don't know about Sakura or Naruto, but I was being thrashed around by a Sannin for three days straight." He examined his hands. "Then rapid chidoris. Not the funnest thing in the world."

They looked to naruto for his explanation, "I was learning an attack that is supposed to be powerful. Something of the Fourth's I think…"

"Woah, the Fourth hokage's! that's awesome!" everyone looked to Chouji. "…what? Even if the guy teaching him is on the other side I can still admire his techniques, can't I?"

Naruto laughed, "you're such a good sport, Chouji."

"What about you Sakura, what was it like training with the legendary Medic?"

Sakura was confused, "Neji, mind explaining the stars in her eyes?"

Neji rolled his white pearls of eyes, "Tsunade is her idol."

Her mouth formed an O. "Well," she unwrapped the bandages around her right hand. Hinata gasped, "Sakura-chan, what were you doing?!"

"Don't worry so much Hinata. They'll be healed soon." Sakura glanced down to her once smooth hands, not only seeing raw skin and bleeding wounds.

"wah, forehead girl, your hands used to be so nice, at least as far as a Kunoichi's goes…"

Sakura smiled bitterly, "thanks for the support Ino…"

"heheh…"

"Welp," naruto stood up and stretched, "Ready for some'more training Gaara?"

Everyone sweatdropped, "You cant be serious baka, aren't you dead tired?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "You forget who you're talking to, Kiba. I've got chakra to spare!" he grabbed Gaara's arm and jumped to the roof, "See Ya'll later!" they disappeared a moment later.

Sakura and sasuke stood up as well, "We're leaving too."

"Do you want a death wish, Sakura!"

"I'll be fine, Ino. If I collapse Sasuke will be there to catch me." Ino was fuming, "Just you wait, forehead girl! I'll get Sasuke yet!"

They two walked out the gate to their usual training grounds, "Whatever Ino."

Sasuke smirked at sakura's antics and slung an arm around her shoulder, "why do you love torturing her so much?"

She smiled up to him, "because its fun, besides, you're doing it to; Being so friendly with me and all."

He chuckled and glance back at Ino who was being restrained by Hinata and Tenten. "Too bad, she'll just have to get used to it." Sakura blushed and looked the other way. Sasuke chuckled again, _'She's so…cute.'_

-- --- --- --- -- -- --- -- --- --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- ---

_To Be Continued…_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: Sorry! Couldn't think of an ending! I just felt guilty for not updating in so long and had to end it somehow, so that's how it was. **

**Be expecting some nejixten in the next chapter, and a timeskip will be coming up soon, I am NOT going to write years worth of material, so, yeah. **

**Don't hate me,**

**Sn1ck3rd00dl3**


	4. What Happened to the Clan

**A/N: Holy crap i am soooo x 193819486149863178 SORRYYY!!! i haven't updated in a month!!! i feel sooo bad!!! and this chapter doesn't even have that many pages!!! but it's kinda interesting, so i hope you enjoy its sweet sugary shortness...i really have no excuse for updating this late. so, SORRRYYYY!!! **

_Under his Power_

_Chapter Four_

_What Happened to the Clan_

Tenten smiled as she watched Sasuke whisper into Sakura's ear things that would make her blush. _"they are so cute together.'_ She smiled bigger as they got up, hand in hand, and slowly walked into the depths of the mansion.

She felt a hand on her shoulder looked up to see Neji standing there, his usual expressionless façade on, "let's go train."

She smiled her usual smile and followed Neji out the doors.

They trained for a few hours, until they both were exhausted of their chakra and trudged back to the compound. When they finished eating Tenten remembered something important.

"Gomen neji, but I have to go see my father. I promised I would visit soon."

"Aa, I'm going to bed. Don't collapse on the way home."

She smiled brightly, "Don't worry, I'm full of energy!"

She danced out the gates and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

--

The next morning Neji awoke at dawn to go and train again with Tenten. He went into the next room over, which Tenten shared with Temari. He quietly slipped in, careful not to unleash Temari's morning wrath upon himself and went to his teammate's bed. He soon saw that it was empty. He put a hand on it and felt that it was cold.

'_she must've been up for hours already.' _He thought to himself.

Neji silently left the room and went to the courtyard to seek his partner, she wasn't there either.

'_Strange. She must have already left.'_ Neji shrugged it off and jumped over the walls of the compound to head to their usual training spot. A shiver went down the young Hyuga's spine. It was a dismal, cloudy day. Just like all the others. But it reminded him the most of the day his clan was taken away.

--Flashback--

_It was dreary, to say the least. Neji sat on the walls of his compound and listened to the murmurs of the elders and clan leaders coming from the meeting hall behind him. He stared up to the clouds, rain spilling over his face. Things just kept getting worse and worse in this country. He wouldn't be surprised if the meeting was about leaving the country and moving to another. He was sure any other country would welcome them, they did have a powerful bloodline after all. The long haired brunette turned when he felt a familiar chakra coming from behind to see his shy cousin._

"_A-ano, Neji nii-san? What are you doing out in the rain?"_

_He gave her a soft smile, "thinking, I suppose."_

_She nodded, "May I join you?"_

_He nodded and she sat next to him, hugging her knees. She stared up at the clouds as well. _

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Hai?"_

"…_If we are to leave Konoha, would you follow the clan?"_

_He stared at her quizzically, "What's bringing all this about?"_

"_You know as well as I do that is what they are consulting."_

"_Why? Would you follow?"_

_She began fidgeting with her fingers, "um…"_

_He continued to stare at the dark clouds above his head. He thought to himself, '_would I really leave and follow my clan's rules like a branch member should? Would I be able to leave my teammates, never knowing if they were safe?'

_The silence continued, "Hinata-sama," she turned her gaze to her cousin, "I do not think I would be as cowardly as to just follow the clan."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Think on it. Would you just leave your friends and teammates in the dust just to be safe? I don't care if I break the clan rules anymore. I know where my loyalty lies."_

_Hinata stared intensely into his eyes, "Nii-san, I understand what you are saying. But, Hanabi…"_

_Neji stared back at his younger cousin, "And I know how you feel. Hanabi-sama is completely dedicated to the clan. She would follow where they go."_

_Hinata's look saddened. She hugged her knees tighter, "even if she would always beat me, she is my sister. I know she cares for me, she told me so. But how can I leave her? I want to stay in konoha as well!"_

"_Hinata-sama, we should not fret over undecided matters. Let's wait until things are more clear."_

"_Hai, Nii-san."_

_--_

_There was never a chance to make decisions after that. After that moment, sound troops stormed in and demanded to speak with Hiashi. The Hyuga clan was being taken away to one of the camps where people from prominent clans went. Everyone was gathered and lined up in two lines. Branch in front, main in back. The leader of the sound troop paced back and forth between the rows. _

_He pulled out children to be taken to live with foster families, and attend the academy as to brainwash them. Hanabi was among them. He stepped to stand before the gathered clansmen. _

"_Where is Hyuga, Hinata?" he called out. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She had made her resolve: she wasn't going to run anymore._

_She stepped forward with he head held high and determination in her silvery eyes. The man smirked, "One so young and weak is the clans new leader? I won't believe it." Her eyes narrowed. "We have specific orders to keep you alive. So you will be spared. Same goes for him." He pointed over to Neji who stood next to his mother protectively. His eyebrows nitted, "And would there be a reason behind this?" he inquired._

_The man smirked, "Just that you might come in handy for some…negotiating." Was his vague reply. "Now the rest of you, follow me. The brats will follow Tayuya."_

"_Dammit Sakon, why did you give me the little shitheads!"_

"_Because you're a girl, that's your job."_

"_Just try saying that again you bastard and you're dead." Said the pink haired girl menacingly._

_Their voiced faded as they separately lead away the Hyuga Clan and it's children, leaving Hinata and Neji behind. _

"_Negotiating? Do they mean with countries?"_

_Neji narrowed his eyes, "I am getting the idea that it's not that universal."_

"_Then did they mean, with Naruto-kun and the others…?"_

_He lowered his gaze, "Aa…"_

-End Flashback -

Neji narrowed his eyes when he came to the clearing he and Tenten would train in. There was Tenten, sitting with her head buried in her knees, seemingly asleep. He walked over to her. "Tenten, don't tell me that you slept here?" she brought her head up in surprise. She hadn't noticed Neji.

Neji was a little shocked at the state she was in, her hair was out of place and falling out of their buns, her cloths torn with mud covering her pants, her hands were covered with drying blood; but the thing that shocked Neji the most, was her eyes were red and glistening like she had been crying. Tenten_ never_ cried. Not when she cut herself with weapons or even broke a bone. She would never show weakness in front of _anyone_.

And there she was. Sitting, desperately trying to wipe away the gathering water in her eyes and brushing herself off in front of him. She forced a smile, "Ohayo Neji! Let's begin training, ne?" she tilted her head and stood up. She pulled out a few slender kunai and got into her regular stance. Neji stood where he was and just stared at her with calculating eyes.

"Neji-"

"Tenten."

"Nani?"

He shook his head, "What happened to you? You're a mess."

She forced a laugh, "Nothing happened to me Neji. Why would you say that? I mean, it isn't exactly not normal for a ninja to get a little messy, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about Tenten. You _Never_ cry. What's going on?"

"umm…I trained out here for awhile, and well, I was really beating myself up. It hurts pretty bad…" she trailed off when she saw Neji wasn't believing her story. She turned her back to him and put on her best happy voice, "Really Neji, nothing's wrong-" she gasped when she felt her stoic teammate come up and hug her from the back.

"Tenten, I thought we were teammates and could trust each other. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Tenten couldn't take it anymore and the tears steamed freely down her face, blending in with the rain. Her lip trembled, "N-Neji, I don't want to make life harder on anyone, it would just be better if we can move on, and forget everything that's happened."

"I am walking proof that that's not possible."

She sniffed, "tenten, tell me."

"…When I went home to see my father, he wasn't there. I thought he'd be in the workroom making more weapons, so I went there. I found him lying in a pool of his own blood, he'd been their for days." Her crying intensified, "I can't help but think that if I'd been there, I would have been able to save him! I thought he would be safe, he made the best weapons and Orochimaru should have been happy of his services. But I guess I was wrong. I can't believe he's dead…"

He hugged her tighter, "I know how you feel, but we can't change the past, only our future. If we let Orochimaru get to us, there will be nothing left but a hollowed out human. We can't let that happen."

Her tears slowed, "I just want all this to end. I want to wake up from this nightmare!"

"We all do. But for now, we will have to stay here, and comfort each other." He held on tight. "I won't let anything bad happen to you Tenten. _Trust me_."

She sniffed and her tears stopped coming. They stood there for awhile until Neji thought she had fallen asleep from her shallow breathing. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the compound. She whispered something out of her lips that made Neji smile when he sat her down on her bed.

"_Arigato, Neji-kun."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: the next chapter will be the last before the timeskip, and Jiraiya and Tsunade will be showing their cards. I will NOT neglect this story anymore hopefully and no worries, i will NEVER abandon it, i have only done that to one of my stories, and that was only because it was a falure. XD your reviews inspire me, so yeah, REVIEW!!!**

**-Sn1ckz**


	5. Act I to II

_-_

_-_

**Act I**

**Improvement**

-

-

Naruto crouched low to the dusty dirt specked with blood panting heavily. He looked up to his crimson haired companion, who stood their calmly like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Come. You almost have it." He said almost encouragingly.

Naruto gave this slightest nod and flashed away, a blur of golden hair. He re-appeared less than a half-second later behind Gaara. He spun around swiftly into a fierce kick, slightly scratching Gaara's cheek. He flipped back and then charged, to disappear and then re-appear back to Gaara's left side; where he was still looking at the spot his blonde friend had flashed away from. Naruto took the opportunity to punch Gaara in the jaw, sending him flying landing with a sound thump on his back; all the while Gaara's sand trying to catch up to him.

Naruto stood up straight, still panting, and walked over to Gaara. He offered him his hand, which he took.

"You've grown a lot in just a few months. You are almost as fast as Lee, possibly faster."

Naruto grinned, "Gaara, thanks for all the help you've given me. It means a lot."

Gaara blinked, "Let's just say it's my way of repaying you for what you did for me."

Naruto smiled, "Like I could ignore another like me. I'd feel just as bad as the damn fox himself."

Gaara gave a soft smile himself; they had been growing more common these days. The first time he smiled to Hinata she nearly fainted from shock because no one other than Naruto had seen him smile. But things were changing, for the better, and the worse.

Hinata had learned to grow more assertive, but she still stuttered around Naruto, and he never figured out why. Kankuro had grown close to Kiba and Shino, they were a tight bunch. Ino had passed her mother's death, not forgiven, but she stopped grieving. She closed her flower shop, but started a beautiful garden in the Hyuga Manner. Neji had loosened up as well, thanks to a certain brunette weapons master that he had gotten very close to. Lee was getting happier, because Sakura had started her excruciatingly difficult research on his injury. He was starting to gain back some of his old spunk. Temari and Shikamaru had also grown closer, but they were too stubborn [lazy in Shikamaru's case to say anything. Chouji had found a fondness for apples, God knows how. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were starting to tolerate their senseis, learning the best ways to keep talk to a minimal during their training sessions. Things were almost looking up, except for the fact they had all lost their parents now, one way or another.

The two misfits walked down the roads of Konoha, passing the timid villagers and on occasion a Sound Ninja. They all looked at the pair with disgust, knowing fully well what was inside of them. They ignored the looks, beyond being used to them.

Gaara let out a small smirk when he saw Naruto's bandages hands and finders. "Keep up all this training and you aren't going to have anything that resembles human hands left."

Naruto brought up his right hand and grinned as he flexed his fingers. "They're not that bad. Besides, I've finished the rasengan, so they shouldn't be that much strain on them anymore."

"So what do you think you will move onto now, since you finished that technique?"

Naruto put a thoughtful look on his face, "First, he might teach me the wind jutsu he knows, then I suppose he'll teach me more of different elements, to try and fill the gap. Then he'll do what he always does, give me a scroll of advance jutsu and leave me at it for awhile."

"Not exactly an interactive teacher, ne?" Naruto smiled, "I guess not." He frowned a bit, "But I know where his loyalties lie. I can trust him." Gaara gave him a questioning look, this was Orochimaru's accomplice they were talking about. Not their ally.

Naruto saw this, but quickly covered what he had said. "Hey, you hungry? I'm hungry, let's go get some ramen!" the exuberant blonde ran down the street towards the nearing ramen stand. He reached it with a careful smile, but when he looked back, Gaara was no where to be seen.

Naruto tapped a person to his left, "Excuse me, did you see where a boy my age with a gourde and a love tattoo on his forehead went?"

The woman glared but answered, "he went into the ally way, he wasn't being attacked though. He just went there."

Naruto smiled, "thanks!"

He ran over to the ally she pointed to and saw that his friend wasn't there. He scratched his head, he didn't sense anything. Naruto shrugged, Gaara was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

-

-

**Act II**

**Planting the Seeds of Rebellion**

-

-

Gaara growled ferociously as arms pulled at him and he could feel that a teleportation jutsu was used. His sand was exhausted from fighting with another Jinchuuriki, it didn't have enough power left to fight for awhile. Soon the blindfold that covered his eyes was ripped off and he found himself in an underground cavern, torch light spilling around him. He jumped up and got into a defensive stance until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed.

"It's alright, "said the deep voice and presumably the owner of the hand. "You are safe here. You will have to trust us and see soon enough for yourself."

Gaara glared and kept his eyes forward, "Trust? That word is practically foreign to me."

"We are friends of Naruto, we are friends of you." The voice said softly.

Gaara stiffened a little in surprise, then went back to being suspicious and on guard. If they were friends of Naruto, then why had they only taken him?

"Everything will be explained soon. Come." The man sidestepped Gaara and walked in front of him swiftly, Gaara followed the gray haired man, not knowing what to do.

They soon came to a larger cavern with torches fastened onto the walls spilling flickering light over the damp walls and floors, and the inhabitants of the space. He saw a crowd of people, all wearing Konoha hitai-ates. Gaara let his guard down some more when he saw familiar faces. They all came over and started to try to calm him down, he guessed he must've looked pretty bewildered.

His sister kneeled down to eye-level with him, "Gaara, don't worry, these are our allies. There are people in here that we recognized from the village, they are planning something for all I bet." Gaara nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the rookie nine plus his siblings and Neji and Tenten. "But why did they have to go to such forces to get us here. They practically mugged me."

Kankuro looked to him in surprise, "Didn't your sand get in the way."

Gaara shook his head, "It is near useless after training with Naruto…Wait a minute," he searched through the crowd again and looked closer at his group of friends, "Why isn't any of team seven here?" The rest turned their heads to look around too, "Maybe they have not been brought here yet." Said a timid Hinata. The rest looked unconvinced, but their thoughts were pushed aside when two figures walked onto a large boulder that rose above the ground and acted as a stage. The crowd silenced as the same man with gray hair that brought him here stepped forward with a blonde haired woman. He cleared his throat,

"None of you know why you have been gathered here, or even why we are the ones that gathered you. We know we can trust you, you are some of the most spirited shinobi left in this village, the rest being broken away under Orochimaru's power." He scowled and continued, "The answer to why you are all here is simply one word: Mutiny."

Collective gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "Are you crazy?!" shouted one chunin, "Going against the famous snake Sannin is suicide! Why would you go against him anyways? You are the ones that stand by his side, you are his teammates!"

The blonde haired woman glared at the chunin, "We are his _former_ teammates, we discarded him the day he left Konoha for what he had done. This was all just our plot, to get into Konoha and try and refuge what was left, we had to get to the top, and old connections were the only way to do it."

Another chunin lashed out, "But from what I know, Orochimaru's dog Kabuto was sent to get you!"

Jiraiya, the legendary sage, sighed, "That was merely coincidence. It is not unlikely for a team as close as ours used to be to think along the same lines. Yes-" he broke through the villager's outburst, "I admit we used to be the most tightly knit team their was. But that quilt unraveled a long time ago. Now it is time for the present, not the past. So will you all let me tell you our plan?" he asked rhetorically. "We have already started moving. Our first plan of action was to get the ANBU reinstated, but first we could only take the younger and newer ones out of their prison. It was hard enough doing that, and it took a lot of talking and persuading to Orochimaru to do so. We will try again to get the rest of them out."

"The chunin," Tsunade continued for him, "are another matter completely though. They are trying to brainwash them and completely erase all thoughts and memories they used to have, turning them into puppets. It is harder to get spies into the jail to give them hope and understanding of the situation, to get them to act like they are now useless dolls to get them out of their like we have already helped some of you." She looked out to the group of gathered people, newly reinstated chunin with guilty faces among them.

Jiraiya continued, "But the jounin are being stubborn. The drill and rule that Konoha was built on are drilled into their minds. They refuse to cooperate in any way to get out of that jail. Because of this we haven't had any return, and the chances are looking slim. But that's why we have brought you here for this reason: Help."

A serious silence followed. The Sannin…asking for help? Was Orochimaru _that_ big of a threat? No, they _knew_ how big a threat he was. Big enough to attack them. Big enough to kill their Sandaime. Big enough to take away their Shinobi. Big enough to enslave the rest. Big enough to persuade the villagers that it was all right and good. And big enough to stomp out all but a handful of ninja's Will of Fire that once thrived in Konoha.

Jiraiya stared out at the gathered shinobi with those hard eyes. "I see you have all finally realized our situation. The time for waiting and watching is over. Now is this time to fight back!"

"But first, we must rally more troops. That is why we _must_ at all costs get our Shinobi back." Tsunade's voice rung through the cheering nin, riling them up more.

The two Sannin looked at the pumped up ninja, all but a select few cheering. They met the glares of the only genin that were allowed into the meeting. The cheers died down as the owners saw that once again solemn looks of their leaders. They soon looked to the cause, and glared as well at the genin.

"Surely you of all ninja here would be happy with these arrangements."

The Hyuuga boy stepped forward, "Please try to understand Jiraiya-sama." He said with the coldest voice. "We are loyal to this village with all our being, but are curious as why the three with the most loyalty lying in their hearts are not present."

"Who would you be talking of?" asked an impassive Hermit.

Gaara took over, "You know fucking well who we are talking of, It's your student and his team for Kami's sake!" he thrashed out, the sand below him shuffling.

Jiraiya eyed the sand cautiously, "I do not need you to explain my student to me," he said in a cold voice, "I think I know him enough for myself to know what's good for him."

"Oh really?" the hermit turned his cold gaze to the eyes of the Inuzuka, "How would you know what's good for him anymore?"

"I bet if he told you something you would laugh in his face and ask what was wrong with him," stated Ino, her ice eyes blazing.

Jiraiya raised his brows, "Oh?"

"Tell us, what is his dream?" drawled Shikamaru with a criticizing eye. "What does he want to do?"

"Please, he wants to be Hokage and marry that Haruno girl," the man scoffed. "A two year old could realize that."

"Jiraiya-sama," He almost started at the usually impassive Hyuuga heiress' voice, which was now cold, "That proves how childish you think Naruto-kun is. He could care less if he becomes Hokage now, it doesn't matter to him so long as he can protect this village, and that is what he intends to do! He wants to take down Orochimaru and bring this village back to what it used to be."

"Face it, old man. The hyper blonde with nothing but dreams and a sad history grew up when you looked away." Jiraiya once again turned his attention to the Shukaku holder. He sighed heavily, "Just try and humor me for a moment, will you? Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are incredibly strong and loyal ninja, I realize that. But they are too close to Orochimaru. Yes, Tsunade and I are as well, but we have the defenses to go against him so he cannot tell our lies between truths. Team seven, can not do that yet. They would be caught, and any hope of rebellion would be futile." That shut the rebellious teens up.

Jiraiya sighed inwardly, _'finally…'_ "So…are you in? Or will we have to silence you?"

The rookie's all gave glances to each other, and Shino answered for all of them, "We will. But I suppose we can't tell Team Kakashi, can we? No need to answer that…"

Jiraiya smirked, "Good answer, now here are your orders…"

-

-

Acts III-IV Coming Soon

-

-

**Only edited into a more organized form. Nothing really changed from the last version. Review!**

**-Sn1ck3rd00dl3-**


	6. Act III to V

_I lied, here's Acts III-V_

-

--

---

**Act III**

**The Second KIA Stone**

---

**--**

**-**

Naruto sighed as he rested his head in his palms within the walls of the Hyuga Compound. _No one_ was there. Not even Lee, on his crutches. Where the hell _was_ everyone? As if answering his prayers, the gate creaked open at that moment. Naruto jumped up and hugged the person, not even caring who they were as long as they were human.

"Dobe! Get off of me!"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened and he quickly detached himself from his teammate, "Teme! What' the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Baka, I live here. But why the hell did you jump me for?"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ehh, just so _glad_ to see you, y'know?"

Sasuke looked at him weirdly before sighing, "Such a dobe...where is everyone?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for the past hour..."

Something clicked in the raven haired boy's mind, "Wait a minute, you should at least know where Gaara is," he exclaimed. The blond shrugged, "We were walking to Ichiraku and he ditched. What about Sakura-chan? Don't you keep tabs on her?"

"Baka, I don't keep tabs on her," he mumbled, "But I still have no clue as to where she is."

Naruto cupped his chin in thought, rubbing a non-existent beard. "This is so strange, it's not like everyone to just disappear, or at least not without telling us first." Sasuke sat down on the porch and Naruto joined him a moment later, "It could just be a coincidence." he thought aloud, "They could all just be off doing their own thing, or maybe they were called back to work on the repairs of the village."

Naruto had a weird look plastered to his face, "Sasuke, even you don't believe that. You've been with that snake bastard the entire time, did you even hear him utter a command_ close_ to that?" Sasuke sighed in a very un-sasuke-ish way and looked up to the graying clouds, "I know...I think being with that snake is making me lose brain cells or something..."

They sat in silence for the next hour, not really realizing how late it was getting. Naruto finally got out his trance-like state when he noticed the clouds turning pink and the sun lowering itself. He sat up and shook his shaggy blond hair, then poked his raven haired companion who sat up and did the same. "What time is it?" he asked, still in a slight daze. Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, but no on is here yet." Sasuke woke up completely with that statement, "Are you sure? Maybe we just can't sense them..."

Naruto looked to his friend dryly, "...you are losing brain cells." Sasuke ignored his friend's statement and stood up to start walking out the door. Naruto jumped up a second later, "Teme! Where are you going?!" Sasuke looked back to his blond friend,

"Where else? To look for them."

Sakura wiped the gathering sweat from her brow and leaned against the roost of a large tree. She stared distractedly up at the pinkish clouds of the setting sun. It was comforting almost...the sun looked the same now as it did before the attack, even though so much had happened. If at least one thing could stay the same...maybe they would be able to hold on. But sometimes, it really didn't seem that way. Change was surrounding Konoha. It was only a matter of time until they were a completely different place. Her emerald orbs drifted to living proof of that, and her day's occupation. There, in the very same training field her team had taken the bell test in, was a second shining memorial stone, sitting proudly next to the original.

**Flashback**

_After an unusually painful day of training with her Shishou, Sakura's leg's automatically brought her to Team Seven's old training spot. She smiled softly at the memories that came flooding back to her, whether she wanted to remember or not. She knealed down and faced the dark onyx stone, all these memories...Naruto, sneaking to get lunch, then tied to the pull...Sasuke, being so headstrong and irrational...Kaka-sense, even with all his strange and almost eccentric ways, he was the best teacher her cell could ever hope for. Always pointing out so blandly their errors-- and then walking off with that damned book of his, leaving them on their own. It was just his way though, that was how he taught them. And they had learned so, _so_ much..._

_Sakura wiped her eyes as she started to feel them tear up. Those days were gone-- no matter how close in time they were. The pink-haired medic-to-be brought up her middle and index and traced the faded names of warriors passed, then moved them lower to the sharper, more recent carvings. Her eyes narrowed slightly in disapprove—the stone was beginning to become cramped of space. All in all, it made sense with the invasion and corruption of Sound, but the ones dying of it had a better right than to be given a small, cramped, space on this stone of history. _

_Sakura blinked and cleared her head. She was starting to think too much for a walk that was meant to calm her. She let her jade orbs wander up to the sky and stare at the clouds. Those dark, gray clouds that never seemed to leaver her once peaceful home anymore. She wondered for a moment why Shikamaru would always stare at such a depressing sky before...but that was just it-_

Before

_The clouds must look entirely different now then they did before..._

_---_

_Sakura dropped her gaze from the sky, pushing away more memories. Her eyes traveled once again to the dark stone, without even looking properly, a name caught her attention above others..._

Uchiha Obito.

_That was strange...weren't all the Uchiha's remembered to a different memorial? She thought that after the massacre, the names of all Uchiha were placed on tablets in the Clan Temple...Sasuke said something about respect and always liking to be separated from the rest of the village. _

_She traced the name over in slight amusement. _"Got separated from the pack, did you?" _she mused silently to herself. _"I wonder how you went..."_ she continued to trace the name unconsciously as she let her mind wonder. She hadn't remembered ever hearing about and Uchiha named Obito. Maybe he'd died before her times. It looked for sure he passed before the massacre. The name seemed familiar though, and friendly. I nice name, she decided. _"He was probably a good man..."_ she muttered once more. But he suffered the same fate as the other's did. It was such a cramped stone. His was smashed right up next to the name Uzumaki Arashi..._

_wait—what?_

_She paid more attention to the stone and looked closer to the name. Her eyes saddened, _"It looks like Naruto used to have a relative...but he died right around the time Obito had..."_ her eyes looked over the rest of the names. So many people...most lost to wars...it was sad. And some were only remembered by those little characters. Their moments of fame set down on a stone, overlapped by others. It _had_ to have been a time of war. _

'Like now." _she bitterly reminded herself. _'And we've lost.'_ she bit her lip in regret, _'I wish I could do something for Obito and Arashi...' _suddenly the gears in her mind started working frantically. _'That's it! It might be a little unconventional, but it will work! I'm going to make a second Memorial Stone!'

--

And that is how we find our heroine sitting here, dirty and exhausted, but immensely proud. It had taken longer than expected to dig up all the names of the recently deceased, and by the time she had finished the sun had started to sink. But it was all worth it. It felt like she most important thing she had contributed to Konoha since she became genin...

--

Just as the sun sank below the hills, Sakura could make out the outlines of two men, coming closer and slower. One raised and arm and pointed to what she was sure was her, and they rushed over. She smiled wearily once she hear a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright? What are you doing here? And-" he glanced to her masterpiece, "Since when did we get another stone?" Sakura chuckled lowly and accepted Sasuke's hand and stood up. "Just now." she said simply to her blonde friend. Sasuke raised a brow to her, "You mean you did this?" he asked in a surprised tone. Sakura smiled to their dumbfounded expressions and turned to the second stone. She slowly traced two names near the top.

"I did it for everyone. I just carried over Obito-san and Arashi-san...I felt like they deserved it." Sasuke and Naruto smiled at their female teammate and slung their arms around her shoulders in a reassuring hug. "You're a good person, Sakura-chan." And they just stood there till the first stars came out, clinging to each other. These moments were few and far between with such hectic schedules anymore. They had to cherish them for what they were. Naruto broke the silence once they had all tore their gazes from the stone to the stars lighting up the night sky—which would always rid itself of the clouds for those few hours of darkness. They sat up there twinkling, the three young children staring up at them. "Where do you think Kakashi is?" the boy asked in a soft voice, cerulean eyes not leaving the sky. The onyx eyed boy himself had a small smile on his face, "Probably lost on the road of life..." he said in an equally soft tone. Their eyes sparked in amusement. "Yeah...that's probably it." answered back the blonde. "It must me a long path," whispered the girl, "He's never been this late before...But he always comes. He'll be here soon."

These moments so tender could only be broken by few things.

A few of which just appeared from the trees surrounding.

The three turned around at the soft murmur of grass being stepped upon and the shuffle of cloth. Their stood all their friends, it was actually and unusual sight. They were all rarely together—they were all constantly being separated from each other for one reason or another. But now is now, and they all joined them with staring up at those heavenly bodies twinkling just out of their reach, laying on the cool grasses of the grounds so frequently visited. They couldn't help but smile softly up at those stars. They were such hopeful things, it only seemed right to do so. But once again, Naruto broke the chirping of crickets and the sound of wind in the trees with a softly spoke question. He turned his head slightly to face Gaara who was lying between his siblings a few feet over, "Hey Gaara...where did you go earlier? One minute you were there, and the next, you're gone." Gaara turned to face his blonde haired companion and said in a thick voice, "It was nothing. I just thought I saw something in the alley." Naruto just raised his brow but nodded, even if he knew he was lying. He was an expert in that area, after all. "So what are the rest of your guys' excuses?" he asked in a light tone. Out of the corner of team seven's eyes they could see the guilt lying beneath their friends smiling faces. Chouji spoke for the whole group, "You think you're the only one who trains around here anymore? I'm hurt. You think we're getting lazy." Naruto smirked back to the smiling boy above him, "Yeah, I guess so. It's just," he flipped over onto his stomach and faced the center of the large ring they had all created only to see that many of the others had already flipped over and were giving him full attention, "I haven't seen you guys in a while. It's like I barely know you anymore. We all may live together, but we hardly ever get together like this. What's the occasion?" Shino rested his chin on his fist and stared at the boy, "Does there need to be? A friend is a person who is always there for you. Isn't that what we all are?" the quiet boy's words were a surprise to the others. But it was a good surprise. Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah Shino...that's what we are. And we always will be, no matter what."

-

--

---

**Act IV**

**Graduation**

---

--

-

They waited till the moon rose a little higher before deciding they should get back to the compound. As the group of children were walking down the streets of night life, they were starting to feel a wee bit uncomfortable. Naruto leaned over and whispered into Kiba's ear, "Ne, why is everybody _staring_?" The Inuzuka just shrugged unconsciously, because he had no idea either. So they ignored the stares, and continued on the long walk back to the compound.

It was then they truly started to _see_ how much Konoha had changed.

Sure, they new it had before, but they had been off in the forests training so much just to avoid looking at it, everything was gone the second they glanced back.

The road were full of ruts, and the buildings were starting to look shabby. Depression was all around from the lack of sun, and there was the stench of fear in the air mingling with that of ale and blood. Hardly any woman were seen out in this busy hour, most were too afraid to go out of their homes, let alone face the streets full of women craving men. Most men were still working on their homes and businesses, still cleaning up after the rampage of Sound through the worse-off part of town. The walls had been rebuilt long ago, yes, but it meant nothing to the buildings within. But not on one face was anything near surprise found. They knew it would come to this, one day or another. So they walked on through the destroyed town until they came upon the academy. Then they all but stopped straight in their tracks at the sight.

It was the yearly graduation ceremony. The entire student body was standing in long straight rows, watching the graduation class in the front, receiving their hitai-ates from a fake-ly-smiling Kabuto. But it wasn't right, instead of being given a metal plate with the once-proud leaf symbol on it, there was a shiny musical note. Sound.

Kiba gripped the chain link separating them from the children. "I can't believe they've done that," he growled out, "This is **Konoha**. **Not** Sound. They have no right to--"

"Take over our country and transform it into their own?" asked Shikamaru mirthlessly. "Hate to say it Kiba, but that's what happens when everyone that once lived here becomes a prisoner of war."

"It's the truth we have to face," whispered Lee, gripping his crutch tightly. "If Orochimaru does not wish this place to be seen as Leaf anymore, we are Sound."

"Everyone else has already had their forehead protectors switched," said Hinata, "We must be the last ones to bare our home's symbol..."

Naruto let a low grow out of his throat, "I won't let them take that away. It's more then a slab of metal! This is our _pride_."

Neji cut off Naruto before he could continue any of his ranting, "Sometimes," his hand moved up to the knot of his head band, "A good warrior has to know when to save his pride for bigger matters." With a tug, the knot came undone and the silver eyed boy slid his protector off, revealing a bright green seal on his forehead. He then looked straight into the eyes of his companions, goading them to do the same. The first to comply was Tenten, with a sigh, she slid off hers as well. "Neji is right, if we want to save at least one part of Konoha, this way we will be able to carry it with us wherever we go." That seemed to persuade the rest rather well, who slowly reached to whatever body part their hitai-ates adorned and undid the knot, taking them off and stowing them away in pockets and pouches. Naruto looked down and rubbed the leaf symbol with his thumb, _'Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm going to protect this for you.'_ He placed the band in a pocked within his jacket, close to his heart and looked up from the ground to where all his friends were staring attentively at a man coming over to them, smiling pleasantly. A growl rose up in his throat as the man arrived,

"What do you want, _Kabuto_?" he spat full of fury to the man at that moment. The silver haired man smiled, onyx eyes cold. "Hello Naruto-kun." he glanced at their missing apparel, "I see you have finally decided to follow the rules." There was a mysterious glint in his eye, it looked almost dangerous. The others did not approve and turned to walk away, only stopping when they heard a chuckle from coming from the man you left behind. They turned back when they heard him address them.

"Now, now, did you really think that I was going to send you off without proper wear for this point in time? That would be so rude of me. Why don't you three come join me in front of the little ones so you can receive your new Sound hitai-ates?

They really had no choice, and before they knew it, they were standing around the large bonfire that lit up the schoolyard, blending with the full moon's light. Now their foreheads all glinted with the shining metal of sound plates, the note standing straight in the center. The late night wind rushed around them, blowing their hair and clothing every which way. Their eyes showed nothing but hatred towards the Silver haired traitor. They supposed they must have looked frightening towards the academy students and fresh genin. But their parents and family soon arrived and pulled them all away, looks of hate in their own eyes to the pre-teens. In their eyes, they must have been the traitors.

They didn't like that feeling.

It wasn't one they wanted to associate with. Being a traitor was not in their future. All they had was the utmost loyalty towards Konoha, no matter how many changes it had been forced through.

-

--

---

**Act V**

**Not Alone**

---

--

-

The fifteen young ninja didn't head back to the compound after their second 'graduation.' Instead they headed into an empty clearing deep within the forests of Konohagakure. Their they made a fire of their own, albeit a small one, and sat in a large but tightly strung circle around it. There they all took off their new hitai-ates and placed them on the ground, pulling out a kunai as well. There they sat, working by fire and moonlight, etching away at the shining plates. They were making them into something they all could be somewhat proud of. It stole away most of the night, but it mattered not to the fifteen children. The blonde boy looked up from his work and smiled softly at his friends' faces, all working silently next to one another in the soft firelight. It may have been quiet, but their silence said so much more. It told them they were strong, they were going to get through this, every one, together.

They were not alone.

The Uzumaki nodded to himself and went back to his work, only looking back up when he was finished minutes later, tying the protector on his forehead once more. The rest soon followed, doing the same. It was no longer a fashion statement, this was their pride, as it was put before. It was worn with so on their heads, where it belonged, the etched Leaf over powering the sound symbol, shining brighter, it seemed.

It would seem their work was done, but they still did not wish to head back to the compound. Tenten finally decided to voice everyone's thoughts after an hour or so of just sitting there. "...I wish we could do more...something permanent. They can always take away our bands..."

Kiba looked up, an idea playing over in his eyes at the suggestion. His eyes snapped to the red head, "Gaara," said boy looked up, "Yes?"

"How is it you got your Love tattoo?" He looked the slightest bit surprised but answered non the less, "My sand. I never really planned it, it just happened. I was angry."

Kiba smiled to the boy, "How about you administer the help of your sand to us for a little while, try to make things more _permanent_, as Tenten put it."

-

--

---

--

-

It was all done at once, no one could chicken out that way. Everyone was in on it, including the Sand Siblings. The other's claimed their Will of Fire was just as strong as any other faithful Ninja's, so they were branded as well.

At first they couldn't decide what it should be. A leaf, maybe? They might be mistaken for ANBU. The sign for friendship? That went without words, they didn't need to prove it any further than it already was. It took a few more tries, but they finally chose the perfect sign.

_Fire_

A perfect symbol for the Will of Fire that ran through all their veins, having so many meanings as well. It was nearly midnight by the time they all left the clearing, finally deciding to head back to the compound. The fire was doused and they all walked proudly down the deserted streets, Leaf-sign plates shining, and a Fire Kanji on their upper bicep where and ANBU tattoo would be, glowing in the light of the moon. It was a meaningful day, for the young genin. A rebellion had been planned, a stone had been planted, and new hope was born once again in the hearts of our heroes.

--

--

Acts VI-VIII Coming Soon

--

--

**There ya go! Finally, some new material! I like this way of updating much better, don't you? **

**Oh, and POLL TIME!! (or at least some info and a question)**

**The main pairing is Sakusasu, there is nejiten, and if you've been squinting, shikatema. I actually have things planned out for these three. But I have questions:**

**Do you guys want Naruhina or some other pairing?**

**And do you like Kibaino? **

**If you have any other suggestions (paring or not) please tell me so in a review! It really helps to hear your ideas!**

And sorry if this chapter was rough, I'm afraid it was a tad bit rushed in the editing process.

**-Sn1ck3rd00dl3-**

DON'T FOGET!!

I welcome you to yell at me as much as you like to update. 


	7. Act VI to VIII

_What do ya know? It's tough updating during school..._

_I do not own Naruto_

-

--

---

**Act VI**

**Seals**

---

--

-

"-And so if you can master this ninjutsu, you have a 93 percent chance of being able to defeat any foe you come across," lectured Jiraiya to his blond haired pupil, "Now," he directed his attention to Naruto, "What did I just say?" he asked, glaring daggers as the young blond that seemed to be paying more attention to a pebble than his speech. The boy looked up with a distracted shine to his eye.

"...what?" asked the boy cluelessly. Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Naruto, what's up with you? You haven't been listening for a week! I even did _research_ on this jutsu just so I could get your attention back." Naruto's sapphire orbs traveled up to Jiraiya's shining black one's and held his stare, "Sorry, sensei. I've been thinking." The gray haired man raised a brow slightly, "That's a first," he said, "Mind enlightening me on _what_?" The boy looked like he was going to spit back a retort, but he held his tongue and focused once more on the single pebble.

It had been like this for the past week. Ever since the fifteen adolescents branded themselves with the mark of Fire Country, their home at turned its back on them. They were too rebellious for everyone's tastes. They believed they were going to be taken away and thrown into jail at any moment.

But they never were. It puzzled them all. Sure, Sasuke was Orochimaru's pet, he wouldn't send that boy away for anything. And Sakura and Naruto were starting to become favored by the other Sannin, but that didn't explain why the others were still safe. They had practically been defying every law set by Orochimaru—It made absolutely no sense. It was almost as if someone was pulling strings directly to Orochimaru that kept them safe.

But that didn't make any sense either!

Naruto was to the point of pulling his hair out at this—everyone was—but there was something bigger that was bugging him.

Right before they re-'graduated', Neji had shown them his curse seal. The last time he had seen it had been in their match in the chuunin exams, one of the last memories before Orochimaru took over. It was as clear as ice. He had promised that once he had become Hokage, he would fix the Hyuuga's ways...

But it didn't look like he was going to become Hokage anytime soon.

_'Damn_' he mentally cursed,_ 'it isn't fair to Neji! I need to do **something** to help!' _

He suddenly looked up to see a boulder flying his way. (-.-")

-and promptly screamed and ran out of its coarse, kicking Jiraiya in the head on his way, ceasing the elder man's laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU PERVERT?!"

The white haired man rubbed his sore head and let out a low chuckle, even if annoyance was evident in his tone of voice, "You spaced out again, brat. I am **trying** to teach you another technique of the Fourth's, but I'm getting the idea you don't have the mental capacity to stay focused long enough to **do** so!" he turned towards the exit of the earthy dojo and started to walk away, "I guess we're done for today." he took a few steps, waiting until that moment when he started to beg fro him to stay.

"Wait!"

ahh, there it was. Like music to his ears.

He stopped at the sound of the yell and waited for the young blonde to continue, but fell over when he did so.

"What do you know about seals?"

The man picked himself up and half walked half dragged himself to the boy, putting his arms on his shoulders, "_kid_," he flinshed when he saw he was the one begging, "I am trying to teach you another of the _fourth's_ techniques, and all you can ask of me is if I know anything of **sealing**?" he sat down, exasperated, "You're hopeless, kid." Naruto just scratched his head in confusion, "Well alright, I admit, learning another of the Fourth's techniques would be beyond belief to me, but I _really_ need to learn more about seals right now, preferably, how to remove them."

Alright, that caught the old man's attention. "What seal exactly, are you trying to remove," he asked suspiciously, thinking of the first seal that anyone would automatically think of when around the boy.

Catching his teacher's look though, he reassured, "_Not_ not **that** seal. I can take off that whenever I damn well please. It's Neji."

"Ah."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Thank you ever so much for that enlightenment, Jiraiya-sama. I have now mastered the technique because of your wonderful tutelage, please—mfmfamm—GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF MY MOUTH!!"

"Kid, the seal on Hyuuga is **permanent.** I trust you know what that implies."

"Yeah, but, there has to be SOME way to get it off! There has to be some sort of...counter-seal or something, right?" he asked, now full of vigor and determination. "Right?!"

He shut up once he felt a large hand rest on his head, looking up to the white haired man, all seriousness in his eyes. _'This is crazy,_' thought the man, _'He should be all out for learning a new jutsu, especially __**this**__ jutsu, but he's asking me to teach him something ELSE.' _A memory popped up in his mind, making him finally realize what his friends had been talking about.

"_You don't even know Naruto anymore!" _

_'I suppose I really don't.'_ he looked straight into the deep blue eyes full of determination that reminded him so much of his late student and sighed mentally, taking his hand off the boy's head. "Alright, kid. Here's the deal. I _can_ teach you a sealing technique, (cut's off a cheer from the exuberant boy), but I can't guarantee that it will be successful. You have to put 110 percent into this, is that clear?!"

"HAI!! ERO-SENNIN!!" shouted the boy, mock saluting the man.

Jiraiya smirked at the boy, "I will not take failure to your friend, UNDERDTOOD?!"

Naruto caught what he was trying to say. "Hai." he answered firmly.

_'Then you better develop this technique, boy, 'cause it sure as hell doesn't exist yet.' _

-

--

---

**Act VII**

**Lotus**

---

--

-

Sakura glared at her text unwaveringly. _'Stupid Kabuto and his stupid arrogance!'_ she yelled mentally for the billionth time. _'Thinks just because he's my senior he can order me around like that! "Read this, Sakura-**chan**, and you **might** be able to pull it off!" hah! Who does he think he's kidding! I **am** going pull pull it off and I** am **going to do it better than he could've done himself! That'll teach that bastard!!'_ Sakura yelled into her mind.

Earlier that day she had finally run out of reading material for research on Lee's condition. She had went to Tsunade-sama for help, but she had no more resources to give to the poor girl, and directed her to Kabuto, albeit begrudgingly. So Sakura had to search the chillingly empty halls of the Hokage Tower for the elusive teen until she finally caught him walking into his quarters. She ran up to him with a scowl on her face and gritted out the request for material on cell regeneration. He had answered with a smirk and had given her the text before scurrying off back to his beloved master.

So there Sakura sat in Tsunade's office, (A squared room with bookshelves full of medical text, and a Koi pond to the right.), on a small couch next to the pond, listening to the sounds of the waterfall with a glare in her emerald eyes. Her eyes caught sight of a light green koi, and softened immediately in remembrance of who she was doing this for.

Her eyes then went straight back to the short section there was on cell regeneration. She had already read it over several times, and practiced it over several more, but it just wasn't clicking. She usually got three fourths of the body done in a split second, that was all she could manage...

No! That wasn't good enough! "Think of the person you're doing this for Sakura!" she berated herself, "Would _he _give up?!" her eyes drifted to the green koi, "If I can't do it this time," she whispered to herself, "Then I will shut myself in this room till I do." She gently picked up the fish, as if it were Lee himself, and placed him on the sealing circle on the table. She went through a stream of practiced seals and then placed them over the twitching fish, her hands glowing purple for one moment before they died, and the fish straightened out. She quickly placed it back into the pond with the other disabled fish, and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding when it started to dart around, reminding her of Rock Lee himself even more so than before.

It finally kicking in what she had done, she started to laugh crazilly with a large smile on her face. Shizune took that moment to step into the room, looking a little scared at the laughing Sakura.

"Sakura-saAAN!!" She yelled as the girl ran up and hugged her, spinning her around, "I did it!" she laughed. "I need to go tell the others!" with that enlightening piece of information, the bubble-gum haired girl dashed out of the office, off to her friends no doubt.

Shizune, indescribably curios now, peered into the younger girl's work, gasping in astonishment at what she saw. An alien book lie askew while a bright green fish that she was sure was about to die from severe broken bones was friskily swimming about the pond. Shizune, realizing what had happened, couldn't help but share her smile as well. Then though,her brows furrowed, "...Not even Tsunade-sama is able to do that...Orochimaru...you certainly have picked a strong village..."

-

--

---

**Act VIII**

**Test Subject **

---

--

-

Sasuke, like every other training day, stood in the middle of a dimly lit room, staring down the Snake. Orochimaru blinked and walked over to a table, knowing that onyx orbs would dart right after him. He picked up a syringe full of some type of potion or another, handmade by Kabuto. All were meant to push to body into full performance, and, looking at his future body, that was exactly where they were going to go.

Knowing that the boy would put up some sort of resistance, he quickly flashed behind him, stabbing the soft flesh of his neck with the thick needle, injecting the concoction. Barely even have registering what just happened Sasuke fell forward, holding the puncture hole. To Orochimaru's amusement, the boy's skin started to bubble subtly, causing the boy extreme pain from the looks of his writhing form.

Just as the bubbling stopped, and the Uchiha sat up from his position on the ground, Orochimaru implanted yet another injection into the boy's body. A scream escaped from his clenched teeth, much to the joy of Orochimaru. The genin was shaking like a leaf, and burning up. The Snake Sannin scowled, these potions better help the body, and not harm it in any way..

He picked up the younger boy by the collar, bringing him to eye level. "You need all this, Sasuke-kun. It will make you strong...strong enough for Itachi. You still want this, no matter what delusions your friends have put upon you. He killed you family, Sasuke. He needs to be brought to justice." He dropped the boy, "I will give you all this medicine, then I want you drilling Chidori's until you cant stand. I'll be back when I can't feel your chakra anymore. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun."

So he left the raven haired genin in the dark, Kabuto coming out of the shadows to take over his job of injecting the "medicine." _'Oh yes,'_ he licked his lips, _'this boy is excellent...'_

--

--

**Acts IX-X coming soon...**

_(hopefully)_

--

_--_

Anyone wanna be the official -update-yeller-er? Jobs still open!

**Naruhina** wins.

**Kibaino**, or **Inochouji**?

All pairings besides **sasusaku** will be subtle, peoples. Don't be devastated if you hate them.

Sorry for the late update, school is a killer when it comes to time, plus i procrastinate, with everything, including the work, so i had to do that, and then this, and it sorta took awhile. Sorry.

Anyone wanna give me some good amv's/songs/fics that would help with the inspiration?

It'll get faster updates! Woop!

Again, horrible editing. Sorry.

**-Sn1ck3rd00dl3-**


	8. note

Alas, my friends, my inspiration has flown. How sad, I shed many tears. _Under His Power_ will be put on Hiatus until I can regain the "I" word.

I'm sorry, really, I am. But if I wrote any more for you, it wouldn't be that great.

I had a vision for this story, and it just hasn't be fulfilled. There was one scene that planned it all, and I wasn't even able to put it in. I don't like that. And with the way I've written this, I can't just add it in. This wasn't planned out and turned into a mess. I most likely will rethink and come back later with a better version that I'm sure you all will like much better. My last few acts have been morphing into what I was hoping my story would be, but the first few chapters have turned atrocious in my view.

I'll be nice, though. If anyone wants to give a shot at spinning their views on my little mess, go right ahead. But please, just give credit where credit is due. If you _are_ going to write a version of your own, tell me. I would like to read it and see what _your_ imagination thought up. :)

I hope you all enjoy the last installment of _Under His Power_ for quite some time.

Regretfully Yours,

SnickyPop

(formerly sn1ck3rd00dl3)


	9. Act IX to X

-

--

---

_I do not own NARUTO_

---

--

-

In some countries, it would be strange to see these three people—two boys and a girl—sitting together, surrounded by most people who had darker shades of hair. Leaf was full of many exotic colorings, though. The tanned, bright blonde boy was gazing worriedly at the coral haired girl to his left, a foot from his person. She had been staring at the sunset unblinking, and he was starting to wonder if she was trying to permanently damage her eyes. He didn't comment on this though, for two reasons: One) he didn't want to get whacked on the head at that moment. Her punches kept getting stronger every day…and Two) She was depressed. And thinking. Two things that Sakura Haruno was to _never_ be interrupted from. Unless you were Sasuke, that is. He was able to keep her in check, but everyone else looked like a mound of fresh meat if they broke her out of a daze like this.

But Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto wouldn't lie, he was worried about the teme too. He had got enough information from talking slightly to his pink haired teammate on the matter. (Well, more like he asked where Sasuke was and she turned deathly quiet and wouldn't speak after words,). A sudden anger flared up in his chest, if he'd done _anything_ to hurt Sakura—

But _damn_. That idiot, he was just too worried to think about what he'd do to him! Sakura was into her usual slump either, so maybe it wasn't entirely the teme's fault. What was that word…?

"Bitter."

Naruto cocked his head. "What?" he turned to the red head on his right, sea-foam eyes staring at the pink haired kunoichi. Naruto blinked, seeing spots from staring at the pink-ish sunset, and realized what Gaara was talking about.

He couldn't help but let a laugh escape him, "Yeah, that's a good way of describing her mood." He could sense the dangerous eyebrow twitch from his left without even glancing that way. He shut his mouth and widened his ocean-blue eyes minutely. "No, no! I would never say that about Sakura-chan! What a rude thing to say! Eheheh…"

Naruto flinched, waiting for a blow that never came. He could honestly say that he thought the pink haired girl had gone crazy at that moment. What could have happened…?

--

--

Sasuke, beaten and indescribably sore, sat atop the Hokage Mountains staring into the sunset. If he was in his normal state of mind, he would have realized that staring directly into the sun was an incredibly idiotic thing to do. But he was far from himself at that moment.

Beneath his semi-calm façade, he was storming with turmoil at things he could barely comprehend.

_Kill him…_a dark spot in the back of his brain whispered._ He killed your family. He'll kill you. Take Orochimaru's help. He will make you strong._

'No. I can't, I—'

_Why not? Why can't you do these things? There is _nothing_ holding you back. _

'Yes,' he thought hungrily, 'I should go—'

The lofty clouds surrounding the blood-red sun had shaded into a lovely pink color, reminding him specifically of…

'Sakura. I promised Sakura.'

_Words are weak. Action is strong. Do you think words will defeat Itachi?'_

'No—'

_Then where is the problem! Sacrifice and power is the only thing you need. Discard your emotions, they are useless.'_

A pang went through Sasuke's head, clearing it slightly. His father had said that. He was surprised though, when he felt only anger towards the matter.

'Why do I even want to kill Itachi? He did me a favor in killing Father.'

_Your father would have been proud. All he got to see was Itachi…Itachi…Itachi. The last thing he ever saw was Itachi in his moment of glory. You probably weren't even passing through his head at the time…_

Sasuke's anger flared, 'Why always Itachi?! I'm strong too! I'm strong enough to kill him at any time.'

His mind stayed eerily quiet for a moment, letting him calm down back to tranquility; the magenta skies soaking their way to his chilled heart. It didn't last longer than that, though.

_Then why haven't you killed him yet?_

It was silent again.

His heart stone.

-

--

---

**Act IX**

**Akatsuki**

---

--

-

Naruto really hated Orochimaru. It was even so to the extent that he was getting tired of hating and would just follow numbly behind Kimimaro, no even able to care enough to bite back.

He and Gaara had been taken away from the random roof they had been sitting on, leaving Sakura-chan to burn her eyes away, and were lead to, of course, the Hokage Tower. Naruto's curiosity peaked when they entered a room with Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all standing at the edge of the darkness, staring them down.

Gaara's glare pierced theirs though. "What is it that you want?" he demanded harshly.

"Nothing but to warn you, child," Orochimaru spoke in his smooth as poison voice.

"Of what?" Naruto asked, falling into the conversation.

"And Organization that is after your lives," spoke Tsunade monotonously, "Or rather, the lives of the monsters in side of you that will eventually mean _your_ own life taken away if they catch you."

Naruto was clueless. "Mind Elaborating?"

"Akatsuki." spoke Jiraiya, "I've been spying on them for awhile now. They are an organization made up of S-Class criminals from all over the shinobi world. Their leader is an enigma, but their purpose is clear. They are going to find all the Jinchuuriki like yourselves in the world and take the demons from you, killing you in the process."

"And you are warning us of this, why?" Naruto asked, peeved that they just _now_ decided to mention this little tidbit of information.

"They are about to move." Answered Orochimaru, "If they gather all the tailed beasts, it surely means the destruction of the world. I rather like it in its condition right now. They will first come after Gaara-kun, and they will end with Naruto-kun. We are telling you right now that you will not be allowed any missions outside the village until we deem you capable enough to do so without the protection of one of us."

Jiraiya could obviously see some sort of expression on their faces so he walked up to them with a smile and placed a hand on each of their backs in what he probably thought a comforting manner. All he managed to do was make them bristle, now wary. He patted them heftily, "Look, we like the world in one piece. We're going to keep you two safe for your own and every body else's good. I hate to play this card, but do it for your friends."

Naruto started muttering about how unfair that 'stupid trick' was and something about 'burning in hell.' Pleasant, no?

"Can we leave?" Gaara grunted, his voice still edgy.

"Certainly," replied Orochimaru smoothly. A thought occurred to Naruto, though, causing him to halt in his tracks and face the snake Sannin, "What happened to Sasuke?" Not very diplomatic, but it was to the point, at least. Orochimaru just smirked. "I gave him some things to think on." Naruto glared.

He hated snakes…

-

--

---

**Act X**

**Watering the Seeds**

---

--

-

Naruto screamed in frustration. He had lost Gaara, _again_.

Badgers weren't that great, either…

--

--

Gaara was actually getting a tad bit guilty about always ditching his blonde friend, but the affectionate pat from Jiraiya was much more than just that.

Gaara was relieved that everyone was at the compound when he reached it. It made this job much easier. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of his friends.

"What's up, Gaara?" asked Kankuro in his bored manner.

He held up a piece of paper, "Jiraiya's given us orders." He suddenly found himself surrounded by every member of his extended family reaching for the scrap of paper. Temari eventually ended up with it. "Keep it up." The blonde woman blinked. "Well that was anticlimactic," snorted Kiba. Temari flipped it every way to see if there was any other writing. Nothing.

"What the hell!" she yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It means we're supposed to keep on revolting. Jiraiya-sama probably thinks that it keeps apart of Konoha alive. We'll need that if we are going to rebuild after this war."

Tenten took the note out of her friend's hands and tossed it into the fire. "It's safer this way," she spoke with a yawn. "Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep." The others just nodded in understanding and went back to their business before Kiba lifted his head sharply.

"Sakura's coming," he exclaimed loudly. Just like that the gates snapped open and Sakura stormed in. She noticed the eyes glued to her and crossed her arms, staring at the gloomy skies. It was a moment before she spoke.

"Orochimaru is horrid." Her eyes turned from flaming emerald to a desperate jade that looked as if tears would overflow at any moment. "Sasuke is with us no more."

The true impact of that statement took but a moment to sink in. No one spoke. No one breathed.

Sasuke had been manipulated by the snake…

_Keep it up._

Gaara scowled as the rain fell from the deep gray clouds; hiding the tears that Sakura shed and drenching everyone else.

Sasuke had been strong willed.

They would "keep it up"—they would defy every law the snake sent out. The seemingly-glowing fire emblem on their left biceps only made his thoughts more determined.

But as he looked upon the faces of these people—his _friends_—he couldn't help but wonder…

For how long?

-

--

---

**The End**

**But only for now**

---

--

-


End file.
